Déchéance
by Intouchable
Summary: DARKFIC Récit torturé de la descente aux enfers de 3 amis. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!Chap 6!Pour ceux qui avaient encore la foi... lol!
1. Default Chapter

**Déchéance**

Prologue : Si j'avais su… 

Eh voilà, encore une nouvelle fic ! Je l'adore, c'est mon bébé préféré ! lol ! C'est une séquelle de 4x3 et il est conseillé de lire ce one-shot avant, bien que je pense qu'on comprenne très bien sans… Je dédicace cette fic à **Nith-Haiah Adaluria, **car sans elle, même si j'avais l'idée, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire cette fic. J'espère qu'elle te plaira et j'attends tes commentaires avec impatience ! Bizoussssssssss à tous ! Bonne lecture !

**AVERTISSEMENT** ( au moins personne pourra dire qu'il ne l'a pas vu ! lol) :

Rating R pour violence, langage, peut-être viols. Présence de Slash donc homophobes : Ouste, du balai ! Ceci est une DARKFIC mais pour ceux qui ont déjà lu 4x3, j'envisage une fin alternative.

Mon nom est Harry Potter. J'ai toujours été respecté, voir adulé, par les autres. Du moins par les sorciers. On a toujours vu en moi un modèle d'innocence, de gentillesse, de perfection. Et c'était vrai dans un sens, je n'ai jamais fait de mal a personne. Pourtant dans les seize derniers mois de ma vie, les choses ont changé, et pas en bien, pour moi et mes deux meilleurs amis, Sélène Green et Draco Malfoy. Voici le récit de notre déchéance.

Cela a commencé à la fin août 1996. Nous venions d'arriver au Japon, où devait se dérouler notre « entraînement » destiné à nous mettre en condition pour vaincre Voldemort, après deux longs mois de traversée maritime. Draco, Sélène et moi étions descendus sur le quai au prix de nombreux efforts pour traîner nos lourdes valises et nous nous étions assis sur le sol en attendant l'arrivée de nos futurs hôtes. Les heures passèrent, le jour déclinait. Il commençait à faire relativement froid. Draco s'était blotti contre moi et Sélène s'impatientait :

Bon les mecs, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais ça serait bien qu'on bouge ! Je me gèle le cul !

Fais pas ta chochotte ! lui rétorqua Draco. Il ne fait pas si froid que ça…

C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas une bouillotte portable moi !

Dis Harry, ça te dérange d'être ma bouillotte portable ? me demanda Draco en faisant sa bouille d'ange.

Attendri, je l'embrassai.

Ca te va comme réponse, _mon petit cœur_ ?

La réponse oui, mais évite le mon petit cœur en public, s'il te plaît…

Sélène partit dans un énorme fou rire et mon amour se mit à bouder.

Bon, c'est pas tout, dis-je pour changer de conversation, mais t'as raison, on va pas rester plantés là jusqu'à demain matin… Faudrait trouver genre un hôtel, non ?

Moi personnellement je veux bien, le souci c'est qu'on sait même pas où on est ! me répondit Sélène. Attends, il y a une librairie là-bas, je vais voir si je ne pourrais pas trouver un plan ou un guide en Anglais.

Et elle partit en courant vers la librairie.

Ca n'était pas la peine qu'elle y aille, nous sommes à Osaka, à deux kilomètres du centre ville, dit Draco.

Comment tu sais ça toi ? demandai-je, suspicieux.

Je l'ai lu là-dessus abruti, me dit-il, désignant une pancarte du doigt.

Je regardai dans la direction indiquée mais ne vis qu'une succession de signes incompréhensibles.

Tu parle le japonais maintenant ? m'enquis-je, curieux.

Oui, mon _père_ m'a appris…

Je fus conscient d'avoir commis une bourde monumentale, sachant que c'était LE sujet à éviter. Heureusement, le retour de Sélène évita l'imminente engueulade.

Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue, mais le vendeur avait une légère araignée au plafond si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mais bon, j'ai fini par trouver ce que je cherchais, l'hôtel le plus proche est à cinq cents mètres. Il paraît que c'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer pour l'instant.

Moi ça me va, dit Draco. Harry ?

Je sais pas trop… Imaginez qu'ils se soient seulement trompés d'heure. Ca peut arriver.

Non, je ne pense pas, me dit Sélène. Je suppose plutôt que c'est une… mise à l'épreuve.

Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par « mise à l'épreuve » ? demanda Draco.

Eh bien, continua-t-elle, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas venus parce qu'ils veulent qu'on les retrouve.

Tu veux dire qu'en nous laissant paumés au milieu d'un pays que nous ne connaissons pas, ils entendent tester nos capacités de pistage ? l'interrogea Draco, ironique.

Ouais, répondit Sélène, ou autre chose…

Ou autre chose, confirma Draco.

C'est clair qu'on est vachement plus avancés là ! dis-je, agacé.

Oh toi ça va ! s'exclama mon amie. T'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

Moi, je reste sur ma théorie. Ils étaient juste en retard…

T'as une preuve ? me demanda Draco.

Oui, la caisse noire qui arrive droit sur nous, dis-je fier de moi.

Mes deux amis se retournèrent en même temps et suivirent des yeux la limousine qui s'arrêta pile à notre hauteur. Puis le chauffeur sortit, ouvrit la portière et nous fit signe de monter. On se regarda une seconde et puis on grimpa. Si j'avais su à cette époque ce qui nous attendait, je serais parti en courant ou j'aurais sauté dans l'eau glacée pour m'y noyer…

A l'intérieur, il y avait deux hommes. L'un était si grand et massif que j'étais sûr qu'il aurait pu m'arracher la tête d'une seule claque, néanmoins, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. L'autre, petit et trapu paraissait extrêmement nerveux et ne cessait de jeter à son compagnon des coups d'œil terrorisés.

Nous nous assîmes sur la banquette opposée et la voiture démarra. Le colosse s'adressa à nous :

Salut les jeunes, je m'appelle Christian et le nain là, c'est Shawn **_(1)_**. Nous serons vos parrains pendant toute la durée de votre séjour ici.

Il marqua une pause mais, voyant que personne ne réagissait, il reprit :

A propos, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Là, il était clair qu'il attendait une réponse. Ce fut Sélène, qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée, qui la lui donna :

Excellent. Quoiqu'un peu long en vérité. Surtout que vous êtes très en retard…

Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez désolé mademoiselle Green, mais, apparemment on ne nous avait pas communiqué l'heure exacte de votre arrivée. En ce qui concerne votre longue traversée, étant donné les conditions actuelles, la voie maritime était la plus sûre, à moins que vous n'ayez préféré marcher…

Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai les pieds fragiles vous savez… dit-elle en riant.

Un rictus mauvais se forma sur le visage de Christian pour disparaître presque aussitôt. Je regardai Draco et vis une ombre de peur passer dans ses yeux. Ainsi, je n'avais pas rêvé. Je sentais que notre séjour n'allait, comme l'avait fait prédit mon amie sur le bateau, pas être des plus agréables. Si j'avais su à quel point j'avais raison…

Mais dites-moi, continua Sélène, qui n'avait rien remarqué, qu'entendez-vous par nos… parrains ?

Eh bien… Par exemple, si vous avez des réclamations, c'est à nous qu'il faudra vous adresser.

Je me décidai enfin à en placer une.

Je vois. Combien y-a-t-il d'élèves là où nous allons ?

Cette fois, ce fut Shawn qui répondit, non sans avoir d'abord demandé l'autorisation à Christian qui lui avait accordé d'un signe de tête :

Il y a cinquante-neuf élèves dans le centre, avec vous, soixante-deux.

Tous sorciers ? s'enquit Draco.

Non, répondit Shawn. Mais tous connaissent l'existence de la magie. Vous n'aurez donc pas à cacher vos pouvoirs.

Manquerait plus que ça, maugréa Draco.

Vous étiez à Serpentard j'imagine, Mr Malfoy, dit Christian.

Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda Draco, sur un ton ironique.

Vous savez, j'étais moi-même à Serpentard dans le temps, affirma Christian.

L'antipathie que je nourrissais depuis le début pour notre « parrain » monta d'un cran. Je n'aimais toujours pas les Serpentards. Draco et Sélène étaient comme qui dirait, les exceptions qui confirment la règle.

D'ailleurs, comment va ce cher Dumbledore ? reprit Christian.

Il va aussi bien que pourrait aller une personne d'un âge aussi avancé que le sien, répondit Sélène, sur un ton qui signifiait que la conversation était finie.

Christian eût l'air de comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, ponctué seulement par le bruit de hoquets convulsifs en provenance de Shawn. Draco s'était endormi sur mon épaule, s'attirant les regards attendris de Sélène, et ceux, dégoûtés, de Christian. Apparemment, on ne l'avait pas prévenu de notre… particularité. Mais je m'en foutais, j'avais l'habitude, ça n'était pas la première fois.

Nous ne devrions plus tarder, dit Shawn, brisant le mutisme général.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes les pneus crisser sur du gravier. Le chauffeur vint nous ouvrir la portière et nous sortîmes les uns après les autres. Une fois dehors, j'eus une sorte de pressentiment étrange qui me prit aux tripes et une odeur infecte m'assaillit les narines, m'obligeant à couvrir de ma main mon visage. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Sélène et Draco avait eu la même réaction. Christian le remarqua :

Désolé pour la puanteur, dit-il, les canalisations sont bouchées, il faudra vous y faire…

Draco s'approcha de moi et me souffla à l'oreille :

Ca doit être des cadavres qui les bouchent leurs canalisations, c'est pas possible !

Je ris jaune. C'était le genre de remarque que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre…

Je suis bête ! Vous avez certainement faim ! s'exclama Christian.

Nous acquiesçâmes, nos ventres désespérément vides se rappelant à notre bon souvenir douloureusement. Christian nous mena alors aux cuisines où il nous dénicha quelques restes du repas du soir.

Evidemment, vous êtes ici à titre exceptionnel, nous prévint-il. Il vous est formellement interdit de traîner dans cette cuisine autrement ! C'est bien clair ?

Bien sûr, répondit Sélène.

La connaissant bien, je devinai que la première chose qu'elle ferait le lendemain soir, une fois tout le monde endormit, serait d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines, nous sur ses talons, comme d'habitude.

Bon, dit Shawn, je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous alliez vous coucher maintenant. Suivez-nous, nous allons vous montrer votre dortoir et…

Tu iras tout seul Shawn, l'interrompit Christian. Je dois faire ma ronde. J'ai pas envie que les morveux profitent de mon absence pour faire les cons.

Ok, Chris, ça marche.

Nous suivîmes donc Shawn à travers un dédale de bâtiments. Il régnait un silence de mort. Apparemment, les « morveux » comme disait Christian n'avaient pas l'air de faire les cons. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux fenêtres et j'eus soudain un mouvement de recul. Derrière les fenêtres, on distinguait des visages, des visages terrifiants, fantomatiques. Leurs bouches s'ouvraient et se fermaient, formant des mots que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Je détournai les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Je croisai le regard de Sélène, elle paraissait horrifiée.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant le dernier bâtiment et Shawn se tourna vers nous :

C'est ici. Je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble.

Je secouai vivement la tête de droite à gauche, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir.

Bien, vos affaires ont déjà été apportées. Ne traînez pas trop, il faudra vous lever tôt demain. La cloche vous réveillera. Inspection des dortoirs à 7h00 précises. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Il s'éloigna. Nous entrâmes dans notre nouvelle « maison ». Ca avait l'air plutôt confortable, enfin disons que nous ne manquions de rien. On se doucha rapidement et nous prîmes place dans nos lits sans un mot. Draco, allongé à côté de moi, brisa le silence :

Je vous ai déjà dit que je haïssais Dumbledore ?

Oh ça va, répondit Sélène, agacée, ça aurait pu être pire…

Pire ? m'exclamai-je. Cet endroit fout carrément la pétoche ! Tu as bien vu les visages tout à l'heure non ? Et cette odeur ! Disons-le, ça pue le mort !

Oui, j'ai vu les visages, dit-elle. Mais ça doit être une blague qu'ils font aux nouveaux. Ils faisaient semblant de nous parler, pour nous faire peur…

Moi j'ai compris ce qu'ils disaient, dit Draco.

Ah oui ? Et ils disaient quoi ? demanda Sélène, clairement pas impressionnée.

Certains disaient : « Allez vous-en ! Fuyez avant qu'ils ne vous attrapent » et les autres : « Pitié ! Sauvez-nous, ne les laissez pas continuer, pitié ! »

Un lourd silence accueillit ces paroles. Je ne dormis presque pas cette nuit là, revoyant les faces hideuses à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux…

**_(1) _**: Cf Nip/Tuck. Désolée, j'ai pas pu resister… lol!


	2. Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu

Chapitre 1 : Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu… 

Hullo ! Ca va ti bien aujourd'hui ? Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre de ma superbe fic ! Si si, je reste très modeste ! lol ! Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Si ce … de truc de mise en page enlève encore les tirets à mes dialogues, je sens que je vais péter un câble ! J'ai vu que plusieurs auteurs étaient dans mon cas et **s'il y a quelqu'un qui sait comment éviter ça, qu'il me le fasse savoir ! **Pitié…lol ! A part ça bonne lecture ! Et à la prochaine ! Bizousssssss !

**RépAR** :

**Nymphomaniac Fantasia** : J'adore ton pseudo ! Il est très original ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! C'est vrai que les gens qui aime les fics, disons… noires ne sont pas très nombreuses sur ce site… Enfin, je peux comprendre, c'est un état d'esprit… lol. Je te fais de gros bizoussssss et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Nith-Haiah Adaluria **: Salut toi! Eh bien à ta review, je répondrai… Y a un début à tout ! LOL ! Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, tu verras, c'est carrément plus… morbide, enfin de mon point de vue en tout cas. C'est très descriptif on va dire… lol ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir redonné le sourire, même si je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est de rester à rien foutre toute la journée derrière un bureau ( bien que mes cours sont tout aussi chiant et que j'ai la crève…) ! Je te fais d'énormes bizousssssssss !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Nous en sommes donc à votre quatrième review si je ne me trompe ( eh oui, je tiens mes comptes ! lol !) En tout cas, pour le truc des fics Drama, je suis assez d'accord avec vous et je pense que ce sont les fics qui font naître le plus d'émotions. J'adore pleurer en fait, ça me détend… Lol ! Même si évidemment, je ne suis pas contre un peu d'humour de temps en temps… J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Bizousssssssssssss !

Et maintenant trêve de bavardages, place à l'histoire….

TUTUTUTU

TUTUTUTUTUTUUUUUUUUUUUU

TUTUTUUUUUUU

TUTUTUTU

PUTAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !

Ce fut le cri aigu de Sélène qui me sortit de mon demi-sommeil plus que l'horrible vacarme qui venait de nous déchirer les tympans.

Fais chier ! Il avait dit une cloche ! UNE CLOCHE ! Pas des trompettes ! continuait-elle à hurler.

C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas, on a compris, maugréa Draco, dont la tête se trouvait nichée quelque part dans la région de mon cou.

Ce fut à cet instant que nous entendîmes pour la première fois – et évidemment pas la dernière- la délicieuse voix de Christian nous priant gentiment de nous lever :

Bougez vos culs bande de larves ! On a pas que ça à faire ! Inspection des dortoirs dans une demi-heure ! Ca a intérêt à briller !

PUTAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !

T'as pas l'impression de te répéter un peu ? demandai-je à Sélène.

Je t'emmerde ! Vous me faites tous chier ! me répondit-elle.

Draco se détacha de moi et la regarda en souriant.

Oh ! Mademoiselle n'est vraiment pas du matin !

Ta gueule…

J'étais de bonne humeur ce matin-là, bien que légèrement dans les vapes. J'avais réussi à me convaincre que l'hypothèse de Sélène était la bonne, que ce que j'avais vu la veille au soir n'était qu'un rituel débile destiné à faire peur aux nouveaux. Je pensais qu'à la table du petit déjeuner, tout le monde se foutrait gentiment de notre gueule et que nous ririons de bon cœur avec eux, un peu honteux de s'être laissés prendre à une blague aussi stupide… Flippante certes, mais stupide.

Nous avions certainement un gros avantage sur les autres ce jour-là en ce qui concernait le rangement des dortoirs. En effet, nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de défaire nos bagages. Notre unique tâche consista donc à remettre nos lits en place, ce qui fut fait assez rapidement étant donné mon expérience en la matière. De ce fait, lorsque Christian vînt pour l'inspection, il nous gratifia d'un de ses très rares sourires – le seul qu'il nous ait jamais adressé d'ailleurs. Enfin, je dis sourire, mais la déformation faciale qu'il affichait ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

Il nous conduisit ensuite au réfectoire, une immense salle ronde, à l'atmosphère glaciale. Plusieurs personnes, d'âges divers, était déjà installées sur une des cinq grandes tables, discutant à voix basse ou considérant leurs assiettes d'un œil morne, le regard vide de toute expression. Etrangement, personne ne se formalisa de notre arrivée. Nous nous assîmes et attendîmes, ignorant nos estomacs qui criaient famine. Peu à peu, d'autres élèves se présentèrent et prirent place autour de nous. Une fois que chaque chaise ou presque eût été occupée, un homme que je ne connaissais pas se leva et prit la parole :

Jeunes gens, un peu de calme je vous prie…

Le silence déjà insupportable qui régnait dans la pièce devint carrément assourdissant. Plus personne n'osait bouger. Certains élèves regardait l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un représentant de Dieu sur Terre. Les autres, paraissaient clairement terrifiés et je devinai à leurs mains jointes sous la table qu'ils priaient, me faisant penser que c'était plutôt le Diable, ou une de ses incarnations qui se tenait là, devant nous. Par instinct, une de mes mains se glissa dans ma poche et je serrai fort ma baguette, espérant pourtant ne pas avoir à m'en servir, pendant que l'autre tenait fermement la main de Draco, qui lui, semblait complètement déboussolé.

Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, reprit l'homme, nous accueillons aujourd'hui trois nouveaux élèves. Mademoiselle Sélène Green…

Sélène se redressa et la foule applaudit mécaniquement.

Monsieur Draco Malfoy…

Draco se leva et les applaudissement continuèrent.

Et enfin, Monsieur Harry Potter.

Le silence se fit soudainement et tout le monde me regarda bizarrement. Apparemment, ma renommée avait dépassé les frontières du Royaume-Uni.

Ils nous viennent tout droit du collège Poudlard en Angleterre, je souhaite que vous leur fassiez bon accueil. Mes chers enfants, fit-il, s'adressant à nous, je me nomme Hikaru Tohoso. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement. Aujourd'hui sera journée libre pour vous, ainsi, vous aurez le temps de vous installer. Cet après-midi, je désignerai un de vos camarades pour qu'il vous fasse la visite complète du camp. Par ailleurs, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour notre malencontreux retard d'hier mais…

Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, le coupa vivement Sélène. C'est déjà oublié…

Tous les élèves fixèrent alors leur directeur et mon amie alternativement, une terreur mêlée d'admiration se reflétant dans leurs yeux cernés de noir, signe évident d'un important manque de sommeil. Leur réaction, bien qu'un peu démesurée, était compréhensible. Sélène avait sûrement enfreint une de leurs règles. Elle sembla d'ailleurs se rendre compte de son erreur et tenta de la réparer du mieux qu'elle put :

Euh… Pardonnez-moi, je…je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Ca ne se reproduira plus…

Aucune importance, dit-il. Je vais maintenant procéder à l'appel… Armstrong, Teddy ?

Présent !

Balheen, Shana ?

Présente!

Et il enchaîna, jusqu'à ce que…

Faust, Marie ?

…

Faust, Marie ?

Monsieur, monsieur ! s'écria une dénommée Douschka Dishnic. Marie ne se sentait pas bien ce matin, elle a voulu rester seule au dortoir.

Vous connaissez le règlement Mademoiselle, dit calmement Tohoso, tout les élèves doivent être présents au rassemblement. Sans _aucune_ exception…

C'est ce que je lui ai dit monsieur, affirma-t-elle, clairement terrorisée, mais, elle était très mal, elle tremblait, je…

Suffit ! s'écria Christian. Douschka, tu seras punie en conséquence pour non-respect du règlement. Quant à Marie, je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard…

Je vis Sélène serrer les poings devant tant d'injustice. Voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, je lui assénai un grand coup de pied et lui glissait à l'oreille :

Tais-toi donc ! Bien que, crois-le bien, je partage totalement ton avis, et que j'ai subi trop d'abus dans ma vie pour rester de marbre dans ce genre de situation, il est inutile de nous faire mal voir le premier jour, tu piges ?

Elle me fixa avec un air de reproche mais n'ajouta rien.

Moi, dit soudain Draco, ce n'est pas tant pour cela que je m'inquiète, mais pour l'ampleur de la punition…

Des plats apparurent magiquement sur les tables, nous coupant net dans nos réflexions. J'avais tellement faim que je dévorais tout ce qui passait à ma portée, à l'instar de mes deux amis qui manifestait le même féroce appétit.

Après le petit déjeuner, nous sortîmes les premiers du réfectoire et nous entreprîmes de retrouver notre dortoir, mais le camp était beaucoup plus vaste que je ne l'avais pensé jusqu'à lors. Nous étions comme une dans une petite ville sillonnée de rues perpendiculaires et identiques, avec les mêmes bâtiments blancs sur lesquels on pouvait voir les mêmes volets et les mêmes portes, tous bleu électrique. Nous nous arrêtâmes enfin devant l'une des maisons.

Je ne pourrais pas le jurer, dit Sélène, mais je crois que c'est celle-ci.

En effet, c'était bien celle-là. Il y avait toujours nos valises entassées sur le sol, attendant d'être défaites. Ce qui nous dérouta en revanche, ce fut l'odeur étrange, âcre, qui plombait l'air ambiant.

Vous sentez ça ? demanda Draco.

Ouais, répondis-je. A votre avis, c'est quoi ?

Je sais pas, dit Draco, mais il me semble que ça vient de la salle de bain…

Christian nous a dit hier que les canalisations étaient bouchées, dis-je, c'est peut-être ça.

On a qu'à aller jeter un coup d'œil, proposa Sélène. On verra bien.

Et elle partit en direction de la salle de bain, bientôt suivie par Draco et moi. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais la retira aussitôt, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Draco.

Je sais pas, répondit-elle. Un drôle de pressentiment. Il vaut mieux être sur nos gardes. Sortez vos baguettes, on ne sait jamais.

Nous empoignâmes nos baguettes fermement et la main de Sélène refit le trajet jusqu'à la poignée. Elle hésita un instant, puis la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Sélène poussa un cri d'horreur. Tout d'abord, je ne vis rien, mais en pivotant légèrement la tête vers la droite, j'aperçus un spectacle qui me retourna le cœur et me marqua à jamais.

Dans la pièce, il y avait une jeune fille, jolie, le visage serein, les yeux fermés, comme si elle dormait. Mais cette jeune fille ne dormait pas, elle se baignait. Elle se baignait dans son propre sang, qui ne coulait pourtant plus de ses poignets tailladés. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais au monde pour avoir la force de détourner le regard de cette scène affreuse, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne vis donc pas immédiatement que Sélène avait retiré ses chaussures et qu'elle marchait à pas lents vers la pauvre fille, comme prise d'une sorte de fascination morbide, ses pieds nus créant des cercles dans le liquide carmin. Mon regard fut alors attiré par une inscription sur le miroir : « Allez vous-en ! » écrit en lettre rouges, rouge sang. Mon estomac remonta soudain dans ma gorge, et je me précipitai sur les toilettes, avant d'y vomir mes tripes. Une fois calmé, je me relevai doucement.

Je suppose que nous avons à faire à Marie Faust, dit tout à coup Sélène d'une voix calme, presque indifférente, nous faisant sursauter Draco et moi.

Ca ne te fait rien ? lui demandai-je.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Cette pauvre fille baigne dans son propre sang et tu trouves ça normal, hurlai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je ne dis pas que je trouve ça normal andouille ! Mais sois réaliste merde ! Dans l'état où elle est, on ne peux plus rien pour elle !

Elle a raison Harry, dit Draco.

Je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, mais cela ne fit que me rendre encore plus furieux.

Tu ne crois pas que cette fille s'est donné la mort pour une raison ? m'écriai-je. Tu vois bien le message non ? Ca ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit qu'elle voulait nous prévenir de quelque chose ?

Arrête de voir le mal partout Harry ! me répondit Sélène. Si elle avait eu un truc à nous dire, franchement, elle aurait très bien pu le faire d'une autre façon ! Je pense qu'elle était un peu dérangée, mal dans sa peau, une adolescente parfaite, c'est tout ! Je sais bien que ce camp d'entraînement est bizarre, mais je vous avais prévenu. Nous savions à quoi nous attendre et si nous l'avions voulu, nous aurions pu nous enfuir… Mais c'est trop tard désormais, on ne peut plus reculer ! Cette fille est morte, et si, comme tu le prétends, elle a fait ça pour nous faire dégager, eh bien elle l'a fait en vain ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, c'est bien clair ?

Bien, dis-je. Puisque tu veux n'en faire qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude, tu peux me dire ce que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant ? Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on a un cadavre dans notre salle de bain !

On va aller chercher Christian, me répondit-elle, et on va lui expliquer la situation calmement. On lui dira qu'on l'a trouvée comme ça, mais avant toute chose…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le miroir.

Evanesco !

Le message s'effaça peu à peu, laissant le tout parfaitement propre.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? m'écriai-je.

Inutile d'emmerder Christian avec ces conneries, dit-elle. Il vaut mieux qu'il n'en sache rien crois-moi. Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien dit, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse mal voir dès le premier jour…

J'étais tellement hors de moi que je pouvais sentir la magie faire des étincelles autour de mes doigts.

Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit soudain Draco.

Comment ça ? demanda Sélène.

Si on dit à Christian ce qui s'est passé, reprit-il, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va faire à Douschka…

C'est vrai, dit Sélène, l'air tout à coup anxieuse, je n'y avais pas songé. Elle risque de s'en prendre plein la gueule… Mais je vous le répète, il faut qu'on prévienne quelqu'un… On ne peut pas la laisser là. Si ce n'est pour l'éthique, rien que la puanteur devrait suffire à vous convaincre…

J'acquiesçai lentement.

D'accord, vas-y, dis-je. Mais essaie plutôt de trouver Shawn, pas Christian.

Ok…

Et elle sortit en courant. J'entendis la porte claquer. Je reportai mon regard sur Draco, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées…

Ca commence fort hein ? demandai-je.

Oui, me répondit-il après un temps de réflexion, ça, tu peux le dire…

Sélène revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Christian. Draco lui lança un regard chargé de reproche mais elle haussa les épaules, elle n'avait probablement pas pu éviter le colosse.

Oh Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu ! s'écria-t-il.

Je trouvai pour ma part le jeu de mots carrément déplacé en vue des circonstances. Sélène, à en juger par la tête qu'elle faisait, paraissait être de mon avis. Draco, lui, complètement étranger au monde des Moldus n'avait évidemment pas relevé l'allusion.

Cette sale gosse était donc là ! continua-t-il. Bon, vous trois, dégagez de là ! Allez prévenir Shawn ou le directeur. Je ferai porter vos affaires ailleurs. Allez, grouillez-vous !

Nous sortîmes en vitesse et, par chance, nous tombâmes sur Shawn assez rapidement.

Monsieur ! l'appela Draco. Il faut que vous alliez chercher le directeur, c'est urgent.

Et pourquoi devrais-je aller chercher le directeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

On vient de la part de Christian, dit Sélène. Il vous attend, dans notre dortoir.

Que s'est-il passé ?

C'est Marie Faust, monsieur, reprit Draco. Elle est… morte, elle s'est… suicidée dans notre salle de bain…

Bordel de merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez tout de suite au réfectoire et attendez nous là-bas… C'est bien compris ?

Nous acquiesçâmes mollement et marchâmes jusqu'à la salle à manger. Nous nous laissâmes tomber devant, contre le mur, trop choqués pour parler.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, nous entendîmes des voix venir d'une rue adjacente. D'un accord tacite, nous nous cachâmes dans un coin pour écouter.

… idiote. Tu vas en parler au boss ?

Shawn et Christian débouchèrent dans notre champ de vision.

Quelle question, bien entendu ! Mais auparavant, j'ai une affaire à régler avec Douschka. Occupe-toi des mômes, je reviens tout à l'heure…

Nous vîmes Shawn disparaître dans le réfectoire et poussés par la curiosité, nous suivîmes Christian dans les rues. Ce qui se révéla malheureusement, être une de nos plus grosses erreurs…


	3. De battre leurs coeurs se sont arrêtés

**Chapitre 2 : De battre leurs cœurs se sont arrêtés**

Bon bon bon… Que pourrais-je dire ? Ce chapitre, enfin pour moi, n'est pas aussi gore que l'autre, c'est plutôt angst comme affaire (si j'ai bien compris ce que angst veux dire… Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner la signification exacte ?) Je suis contente, j'ai enfin pigé comment remettre les tirets ( je ferais mieux de me la fermer, sinon ils vont encore se barrer ces cons ! lol !) Voilà voilà… Bon bonne lecture à tous ! Bizousssss !

**RépAR :**

**Serpentis-draco :** Voici la suite. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je te fais de gros bizouss !

**Chana ( et Nee Chan): **Je suis désolée que tu ais été choquée mais j'avais prévenu que cette fic ne serait vraiment pas rose ( noirrrrrrr c'est noirrrrrrr). Pour ce qui est du tailladement de veine, j'aurais pu être plus descriptive mais bon là, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça aurait donné, j'ai l'esprit très tordu mais je sais m'arrêter avant que ça tourne au massacre… lol ! Oh l'enfer, il y sont c'est clair… mais ce n'est qu'un avant goût. Vu ce qu'ils deviennent à la fin, je vais devoir les faire souffrir… Beaucoup souffrir… Merci pour ta cinquième review ! Bizousss !

**Nymphomaniac Fantasia : **Ah oui je vois ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup Nightwish, mais j'aime le peu que j'en ai écouté. Le problème c'est que je suis tellement quiche que je ne suis pas foutue de télécharger de le musique (lol) et que leurs CDs sont super cher à la fnac donc voilà…. Oh la peureuse ! LOL ! Bon moi je dis ça parce que je n'ai pas facilement peur mais j'avoue que quand j'ai vu « The Ring » ( peut-être que tu l'as vu aussi sinon je t'expliquerai !) j'avais une légère tendance parano dès que j'approchais de ma télé ! LOL ! Ah et Shawn est un homme, je croyais l'avoir précisé… Enormes bizoussss !

**Loupiote garoute :** Ma chewie d'amouw adowé ! (je me comprends ! lol !) Je reconnais bien là ma petite loupiote ! C'est tellement dur pour toi de faire des inversions sujets-verbes ? LOL ! Je t'adore ! A la prochaine ! Bizousss ! Vampirellawoman !

**Nith-Haiah** : Toutes mes condoléances pour ton PC, je sais à quel point c'est dur ! LOL ! J'espère que tu en trouvera un autre rapidement ( je commençais à prendre peur en ne voyant pas ta review arriver …). Oui t'as raison pour morbide c'est morbide, mais ça m'éclate d'écrire, j'aime être sadique ! ( je suis folle c'est pas une nouvelle ! lol) Oula ! 8 heures devant un ordi ! T'avais pas mal aux yeux après ? Oh et je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu as l'intention d'écrire une fic un jour ? C'est juste pour savoir… Bon ben voilà ! Je te fais de gros bizousss ! A pluche !

Nous suivîmes Christian durant plusieurs minutes. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un bâtiment un peu à l'écart des autres et y entra. Des cris aigus retentirent à l'intérieur. Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard, tenant Douschka par le bras. Elle hurlait –en Russe je crois- et se débattait comme elle pouvait, mais elle n'avait malheureusement aucune chance contre le colosse. J'esquissai un geste pour l'aider mais Draco me retint juste à temps. Qui sait ce qu'il me serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi rapidement à ce moment-là.

Christian la traîna ainsi sur environ un kilomètre. Nous étions sortis du camp pour entrer dans une forêt plutôt dense. Sélène ouvrait la marche, essayant de ne pas perdre Christian de vue, étant donné que les cris de Douschka s'étaient éteints. Elle nous fit soudain signe de nous arrêter et se cacha derrière un arbre. Nous l'imitâmes promptement. Nous nous trouvions aux abords d'une petite clairière, où coulait un ruisseau. Douschka se tenait devant Christian et elle le regardait, terrorisée. Le premier coup tomba et elle s'écrasa sur l'herbe.

- Alors petite pute, commença Christian, tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

- Je n'ai rien fait monsieur, je vous le jure ! s'écria la pauvre fille, en pleurs.

Nous observions la scène, profondément choqués. Nous aurions pu intervenir, mais une chose nous en empêchait. A cette époque, aucun de nous trois ne savait encore de quoi il s'agissait, nous n'avions pas encore fait connaissance avec notre vraie nature et nous ne concevions pas que l'esprit humain puisse se délecter de la souffrance des autres.

Un deuxième coup, plus violent, me fit sursauter. Du sang coula sur le visage de la jeune fille. Cette vue soudaine me rappela Marie, son visage serein, comme si elle avait été soulagée de mourir. Son avertissement me revint en mémoire : « Allez-vous-en ! ». A cet instant, je haïssais Sélène pour nous avoir poussés à rester.

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? hurla Christian en la rouant de coups de pied.

- Je… je ne vois … p…pas de quoi vous par…lez ! haleta-t-elle, terrassée par la douleur.

Je fixai mes compagnons. Draco avait détourné le regard et semblait faire un effort considérable pour rester froid face aux cris déchirants de Douschka. Sélène, quant à elle, enfonçait ses ongles dans l'écorce d'un arbre pour s'empêcher de bouger.

Je risquai un nouveau coup d'œil du côté de la clairière et vis avec horreur que Christian avait sorti sa baguette, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

- Tu savais que ta pétasse de copine allait se taillader les veines ? Hein ? Tu le savais ? beuglait-il.

- NON ! Je savais pas ! Je vous jure ! Pitié ! implorait-elle.

- Tu as oublié la règle d'or ? On se supplie jamais ! On se laisse tuer… Alors maintenant tu vas la fermer et peut-être que je serais fier de toi… dit Christian.

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et hurla :

- _Destructo !_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je n'oublierai jamais le cri qu'elle poussa. Ce sort était probablement le pire qui existait, il permettait de détruire, petit bout par petit bout, les organes internes d'une personne humaine, tout en lui faisant subir une douleur atroce. Ce procédé durait en général plusieurs minutes. Je fondis en larmes, il était au-dessus de mes forces de supporter ce monstrueux spectacle. Draco avait enfoncé son poing dans sa bouche, se mordant jusqu'au sang pour éviter de signaler notre présence, conscient que si notre « instructeur » nous apercevait, nous subirions le même sort que Douschka, voir pire. Mais Sélène, prise d'un accès de haine intense, courut vers Christian et le menaça de sa baguette en hurlant :

- Arrêtez ça ! Immédiatement !

- Je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus, répondit-il en riant, les yeux complètement exorbités. Par contre, hi hi hi, tous les trois, je peux vous tuer ! Hi hi hi !

Et il s'avança vers elle. Je pensai que Sélène allait gentiment reculer et partir en courant… Je me rendis compte trop tard qu'elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

- Je vous préviens, c'est votre dernière chance ! s'écria-t-elle. N'avancez plus !

- Hi hi hi… Hi hi hi !

Le reste de la scène se déroula comme au ralentit. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Sélène et elle restait là, droite et digne, semblant attendre sa mort. Je vis Draco s'élancer pour s'interposer et je le suivis, mais trop tard.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez… dit-elle, beaucoup trop calme. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Christian s'effondra, mort. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, Sélène accourut au chevet de Douschka, toujours à l'agonie.

- Douschka ! appela-t-elle. N'aies pas peur, on va te sauver ! Tiens bon, je t'en prie…

- C'est trop tard… dit la jeune fille, chaque mot semblant lui coûter un effort considérable. Tu… tu ne peux plus… rien pour moi… Je vais… mourir.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et avisa face à elle les yeux vides de son meurtrier.

- Tu n'au… n'aurais pas du…

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux et cracha beaucoup de sang. Elle devenait de plus en plus blanche au fil des secondes. Elle continua :

- … le tuer pour… moi. Des problèmes… Marie… voulu vous… prévenir… Partez avant que… Ici habite le… le…

- Habite qui Douschka ? Ici habite qui ? demanda Sélène.

Mais il était trop tard, Douschka reposait, comme désarticulée, poupée flasque dans les bras de mon amie, du sang coulant de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de ses oreilles. Sélène, horrifiée, la lâcha brusquement et aperçut Christian toujours étalé sur le sol, les bras en croix. Semblant soudain prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle tomba à genoux et hurla, le corps secoué de spasmes, alors qu'un torrent de larmes coulait sur ses joues. Draco et moi étions pétrifiés. Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose se produise jamais devant mes yeux. Je me décidai finalement à bouger et allai prendre mon amie dans les bras. Nous attendîmes ainsi, en silence, durant ce qui sembla être des heures, mais qui ne dura, je le sus plus tard, que quelques minutes. Les larmes de Sélène parurent se tarir un peu mais elle commença à délirer, complètement hystérique :

- Je l'ai tué, hurla-elle. J'ai pris une vie humaine ! JE SUIS UN ASSASSIN ! UN ASSASSIN !

- Non, dit Draco, qui nous avait rejoint dans notre étreinte, tu n'es PAS un assassin. C'était de la légitime défense. Tu n'avais pas le choix, il était fou. Il t'aurais tuée si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

- Ca ne change rien, continua-t-elle. Je n'étais pas forcée de le descendre !

- Tu étais en colère, dis-je. Si tu n'y étais pas allée, c'est moi qui l'aurais fait. Ce qu'il faisait endurer à cette pauvre Douschka n'était pas humain.

Je savais pertinemment que ce que j'affirmais était faux. Si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais regardé Douschka mourir sans réagir.

- Je me dégoûte ! Tuez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre !

Draco la gifla violemment ce qui eut le mérite de la calmer immédiatement.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! s'écria-t-il. Tu mérites de vivre plus que n'importe qui ! Tu as essayé de sauver cette fille et tu as du faire un sacrifice pour cela !

- Mais je ne l'ai pas sauvée ! Je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver ! Elle est morte !

- Tu as essayé ! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de brailler ! C'est compris ? s'exclama Draco.

Nous nous tûmes. Les hoquets se Sélène s'estompèrent progressivement. Je savais que nous nous posions tous la même question. Je finis par l'énoncer, brisant du même coup le silence :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des corps ? On ne peux pas les laisser là.

- Que veux-tu qu'on en fasse ? demanda Sélène, alors qu'elle s'essuyait vivement les yeux.

- On va les enterrer, dit Draco. On va les faire disparaître. Personne ne doit jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ce bois. Personne… Jamais…

- Mais au camp, ils vont se poser des questions, répliqua Sélène. Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? On était sensés attendre Shawn, il doit nous chercher en ce moment. Ils finiront bien par savoir que c'est nous… moi… qui… qui… ai fait ça.

- C'est sûr que si tu te comportes comme ça, s'exclama Draco, ils auront toutes les raisons de nous soupçonner ! Il faut que tu te calme merde !

Sélène repartit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- Mais putain comment tu veux que je me sente ? hurla-t-elle. J'ai tué un homme bordel ! Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, c'est pas un truc que je fait tous les jours sans y penser !

Lassé de leur dispute, je m'étais un peu éloigné. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Tellement de choses horribles en un jour… Ce camp de fou, combien de temps allais-je y demeurer ? Comment pourrais-je supporte d'autres visions comme celle-ci. J'eus tout à coup le sentiment que mon esprit tentait de se fermer, une protection instinctive contre le monde hostile qui m'entourait. Mais je résistai de toutes mes forces, faire cela serait revenu à tourner le dos à mes amis et je ne le pouvais pas, pas maintenant. J'avais fait une promesse, la promesse de les aimer jusqu'à la fin et j'étais prêt à tout pour tenir cette promesse, même si mon âme devait y passer.

Mon visage s'éclaira soudain, je venais d'avoir une idée. Je revins vers eux et, voyant qu'ils s'engueulaient toujours, je leur hurlai dans les oreilles :

- SSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !

Ils sursautèrent violemment puis me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenu fou. Ils continuaient de me fixer alors que je m'approchai de Douschka et me mis à fouiller dans les poches de son jean.

- Amour, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? me demanda Draco.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je trouvai enfin mon bonheur dans la poche arrière droite, et brandis d'un air triomphant la baguette de la jeune fille.

- Ha… Harry, risqua Sélène, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

- Tu vas voir… _Avada Kedavra_ !

Christian tressauta légèrement puis retomba sur le sol.

- Mon cœur, si tu as l'intention de le réanimer, je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça…

Je plaçai l'arme du « crime » dans les mains glacées de Douschka.

- Observez la scène, leur intimai-je. Vous venez d'arriver, vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé. Tout de suite, quelles sont vos conclusions ?

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans leur yeux.

- Euh Harry, dit Sélène, l'air éberluée, tu vas… tu ne vas pas l'accuser à… à ma place ?

Je les toisai comme s'ils étaient deux arriérés particulièrement longs à la détente.

- Mais enfin réfléchissez bon sang ! m'écriai-je. Il a essayé de lui faire du mal, elle s'est défendue. Il lui a jeté un sort fatal, et elle en a fait autant. Résultat, ils sont morts tous les deux. C'est pas compliqué !

- Mais, commença Sélène, c'est immoral et…

- Tu préfères finir comme eux ? m'exclamai-je.

- Mais Shawn… risqua Draco.

- On lui dira qu'on s'est perdus en voulant aller au réfectoire, qu'on a entendu des cris dans la forêt et qu'on y est allés. Et on va aller le trouver maintenant, sinon, on ne pourra plus faire illusion !

- Mais…

- Plus de mais ! beuglai-je. Maintenant vous la fermez et vous me suivez, compris ?

Et je me mis à marcher d'un pas décidé, les deux autres sur mes talons. Je me dégoûtais tellement de devoir faire une chose pareille. Mais Sélène ne subirait pas les conséquences, c'est tout ce qui importait… J'aurais préféré faire n'importe quoi plutôt que ces tarés leur fasse du mal à Draco ou à elle, même à accuser les morts en salissant leur nom…


	4. Promenade au clair de lune

**Chapitre 3 : Promenade au clair de lune**

Me revoilà ! J'ai été un peu longue mais les conjugaisons aux passé simple commençaient légèrement à me saouler… LOL. Bon, je signale que ce chapitre n'est pas gore (une fois n'est pas coutume…) et que c'est vraiment de la self-insertion du perso de Harry (mais il se passe quand même des trucs je rassure). Le gore reviendra en force au prochain chap (désolé Chana mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement…) Enfin… Bon, bonne lecture à tous ! Bizousss !

**RépAR :**

**Mily Black : **Je dois dire que j'ai rarement vu des fics aussi trashs que la mienne, mais il faut dire que c'est un peu ça qui fait son originalité ! LOL ! Pour ce qui est du suspense, tu as raison il y en a, même pour moi ! Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer dans deux chapitres ! Mais bon, pour ce genre de fics, il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'une histoire bien cadrée, à la limite, je pense que la spontanéité est meilleure, je suis mes humeurs (si je suis d'humeur sadique, je les fait souffrir ! lol !), même si je connais quand même à peu près le déroulement de l'histoire. Bizousss !

**Loupiote garoute :** Alors là ma chewie, tu me scies les pattes ! Toi sans voix ? C'est à marquer dans les annales ! LOL ! J'espère que le suite va te plaire ! Zoubissss ! Vampirellawoman

**Serpentis-draco :** Pour une fois que Ryry a une bonne idée ! LOL ! Non je plaisante ! Voilà la suite ! Bizousss !

**Nymphomaniac Fantasia** : Salut toi ! Bon alors, j'ai essayé de télé charger Nightwish, mais mon Norton a fait un caca nerveux donc je crois que je vais acheter le CD ! LOL ! « The Ring » m'a complètement terrorisée (mais ça dépend des gens, certains ont les jetons et d'autres trouvent ça nul), et pourtant j'ai pas peur souvent ! J'ai pas pu dormir pendant une semaine (si tu vois le film, tu comprendras pourquoi). Et il y a pas longtemps j'ai acheté le manga qui allait avec et ça n'a pas manqué, re-insomnies d'une semaine… C'est usant ! LOL ! tu n'as pas à avoir honte du fait que les histoires comme ça te mettent de bonne humeur, c'est aussi mon cas ! lol ! Et pour ce qui est du pire, t'inquiète pas, ça va venir (je ne t'en dis pas plus, ça ne serait pas drôle ! lol) ! Voilà… Bizousss !

**Chana** : Je pense que tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire pour ce chapitre, il y a quelques sous-entendus et une plaie au front mais rien de bien méchant ! Pour le « ici habite le… », je ne peux rien dire, mais Ryry lui même donne un indice dans un des chaps mais tu es quand même sur la bonne voie (c'est assez compliqué…) Merci beaucoup pour la définition ! Gros Bizouss !

**Nith-Haiah** : Ohmondieumondieumondieu! J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard au point que tu n'as plus ton PC, sinon je m'en voudrai toute ma vie ! Oui effectivement on peut dire que cette quand même légèrement (lol) OCC mais bon, don't worry, Draco va très vite se rattraper (gniark gniark) ! Pour les viols je ne sais pas encore trop, il y en aura, c'est sûr, mais si j'arrive à décrire facilement de scènes de torture, j'ai quand même beaucoup de mal avec ça, donc je pense que ce sera plus suggéré vu que ça ne sera pas Harry lui même qui les subira (quoique…lol). Si tu as du mal à écrire, je peux t'aider si tu veux, moi c'est toujours les scénarii qui me manquent, on pourrait écrire une fic ensemble ( t'es pas obligée bien sûr !). Bon, énormes bizoussss ! A bientôt !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Etrangement, notre excuse fut facilement acceptée. Trop facilement. Comme prévu, nous avions pris une mine affolée et nous avons couru hors des bois en demandant de l'aide. Nous avons trouvé Shawn et Tohoso et nous leur avons raconté ce que nous étions supposés avoir vu. Je m'effrayai moi-même pour la première fois car, bien que la situation exigea qu'au moins je paraisse un minimum angoissé, je me foutais intérieurement royalement de ce qui venait de se passer. A ce moment là, je m'étais dis que c'était parce que j'avais déjà vu tellement de morts dans ma vie que deux de plus n'avaient pas d'importance, et de voir à quel point j'étais devenu insensible me terrifia réellement. Malheureusement, je n'avais encore rien vu…

Après cela, nous sommes retournés dans la forêt, suivis des deux hommes et d'une horde d'élèves curieux. Nous leur avons montré les cadavres, animés (du moins pour ma part) d'une résistance feinte. Ce qui me frappa, c'est l'indifférence profonde qu'ils manifestèrent vis à vis des corps. Tous leur yeux étaient vides, désespérément vides, mis à part ceux du directeur, qui brillaient d'une sorte d'avidité malsaine. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que cet homme représentait le mal, mais un mal dont je n'avais pas connaissance… C'était comme… comme… Non il n'y avait pas de comparaison, et encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à en faire une.

J'eus soudain envie de courir, de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre ce lieu et moi, mais mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Je me rendis à cet compte instant que je n'étais pas prisonnier du camp, mais bel et bien enfermé dans ma propre tête et que c'était sûrement le cas de tous les élèves présents. Je compris que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais m'enfuir, et eux non plus. Cette conclusion affolante me fit ressembler à un automate durant toute la journée, j'écoutais sans comprendre, je regardais mais ne voyais pas, je parlais sans savoir de quoi. Mon état sembla inquiéter Draco et Sélène, mais ils ne purent me parler franchement que le soir, alors que nous étions tous trois dans notre nouvelle chambre à défaire nos bagages. En réalité, ils se concertèrent pendant au moins une demi-heure en me jetant des coups d'œil d'une manière qu'ils croyaient discrète avant de daigner m'adresser la parole.

- Harry ? appela Sélène.

- Quoi ? répondis-je, agacé d'un tel comportement.

- Tu… Tu nous… je… balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais être plus claire s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Eh bien on se fait du souci pour toi, tu as l'air… ailleurs, dit-elle.

- Préoccupé, ajouta Draco.

- Pas possible ! hurlai-je, hors de moi. C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir préoccupé ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

- Ecoute mon amour, ça nous fout en l'air autant que toi mais tu sais qu'on doit faire bonne figure alors s'il te plaît…

- Ca n'a rien a voir putain ! Je m'en contrefout de Christian et de Douschka ! Je m'en contrefout de Marie bordel ! Ce qui me fait chier en revanche, c'est qu'on soit assis là à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est de savoir que je m'en contrefout justement, de savoir qu'on est trop lâche pour se barrer et qu'on est condamnés à rester dans cette merde jusqu'au bout ! Ce qui me fait peur, c'est de commencer à entrevoir ce que je vais devenir ! J'ai vu trois personnes mortes et je m'en fout ! Je m'en fout…

Et je me mis à pleurer… De tristesse ? De fatigue ? De rage ? Je n'en sais rien. J'avais mal et j'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Je pris le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main, à savoir une carafe d'eau et je l'envoyai violemment sur le mur, répandant des éclats de verre partout dans la pièce. Je me tournai vers mes deux amis qui paraissaient terrifiés. Ils n'avaient jamais assisté à une de mes colères. Je me calmai progressivement, finissant par les laisser approcher. Draco me prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, on s'est fait une promesse, tu te souviens ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il soupira et me serra plus fort.

- Harry je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne les laisseras pas te détruire… implora-t-il.

- Draco…

- Harry, si tu m'aimes, dis-le moi.

- Je tiendrai mon amour, je tiendrai pour toi… Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de m'oublier un peu là ?

Sélène avait dit ça en souriant mais on sentait bien au ton de sa voix qu'elle avait mal d'être ainsi rejetée. Je tendis les bras vers elle.

-Viens là, dis-je.

Nous nous étreignîmes longtemps, des heures peut-être. Puis Sélène se redressa et fixa d'un air désapprobateur mon visage. Elle se pencha vers sa valise et fouilla frénétiquement à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit une trousse de secours qu'elle tendit à Draco.

- Je suppose que tu peux t'en occuper, dit-elle. J'ai envie de me promener un peu au clair de lune…

- Sois prudente, répondit Draco sans conviction. Le couvre-feu est passé, tu risques d'avoir des ennuis…

- T'inquiète pas… Et puis, après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de me changer un peu les idées…

- Essaie au moins de rentrer avant le lever du jour…

- Oui maman.

Je restais muet devant cette discussion étrange… Cette atmosphère feutrée me donnait la chair de poule. J'avais l'impression de regarder une scène que des acteurs avaient joué tant de fois qu'ils ne mettaient plus aucune conviction dans leurs paroles. Mort… Oui c'était le mot, tout cela me semblait mort, comme un plan au ralenti. Je sortis brusquement de ma transe en sentant une violente douleur au-dessus de mon œil droit.

- Aïe ! protestai-je, en tentant de me dégager. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bouge pas idiot ! me répondit Draco, l'air exaspéré. J'essaie de te soigner…

- Je ne suis pas blessé, répliquai-je.

- Dis-ça au superbe morceau de verre enfoncé dans ta chair au niveau de ton arcade sourcilière.

Je soupirai.

- Ecoute Amour, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais pu vous faire du mal et…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Tais-toi…

Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit. Dans les deux heures qui suivirent, je fus heureux que Sélène soit partie se promener.

Plus tard, je me sentis secoué et me réveillai en sursaut.

- Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Debout ! me pressa Sélène.

Je me redressai, il faisait encore nuit noire dehors. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

- Putain Lenny ! Il est quatre heures du matin…

Draco sembla émerger.

- Heinquoikeskis'passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Bougez votre cul les mecs ! J'ai un truc à vous montrer ! dit Sélène.

Je me recouchai, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Soudain, je sentis un mouvement au pied du lit et un grand froid.

- La couverture bordel ! hurlai-je.

- Je viens de te dire que j'avais un truc à vous montrer, alors pas question de vous rendormir ! Je peux concevoir que cette position soit des plus agréables et je suis désolée de vous déranger mais c'est vraiment important.

- Ca peut pas attendre demain matin ? l'interrogea Draco, tentant de gagner du temps.

- Sois pas ridicule, faut y aller avant le lever du soleil, sinon on est morts. Allez debout !

Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour nous laisser nous habiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle encore pu inventer à ton avis ? demandai-je à Draco, en enfilant bon boxer.

- Tu sais, elle a été gravement perturbée hier avec tout ce qui s'est passé, alors il faut qu'elle compense… C'est possible qu'elle devienne parano pendant quelques jours.

- Elle peut devenir dangereuse ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle n'avait jamais tué personne avant… Mis à part son hamster…

- Elle a tué son hamster ?

- Elle l'a jeté contre un mur…

- Ah…

Je découvris une nouvelle facette de Sélène. Elle avait donc déjà ôté une vie avant hier matin… Certes, un hamster est un animal, mais de là à le jeter contre un mur… Je m'abstins de demander le pourquoi de cette histoire à Draco, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Sélène revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Dis Harry, tu n'aurais pas ta cape avec toi par hasard ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Si mais…

- Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on la prenne, me coupa-t-elle, on risquera moins d'avoir des ennuis comme ça…

- Ok…

Je partis chercher ma précieuse cape dans mon sac et je la dépliai avec précaution.

- Bon, grouille-toi, on a pas toute la nuit ! s'écria Sélène.

Je nous recouvrai enfin de la cape et nous sortîmes rapidement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- On peut au moins savoir où tu nous emmènes comme ça ? chuchota Draco.

- Eh bien, tout à l'heure, en revenant de ma « promenade », j'ai surpris le Tohoso en pleine conversation avec un type que j'avais jamais vu. Apparemment, Tohoso venait de l'engager à la place de Christian, il s'appelle Heero (nda : ce n'est pas un crossover Gundam Wing, c'est juste que j'avais pas d'idée… lol).

- Putain, il est rapide à trouver un remplaçant, remarquai-je.

- Je sais, ça m'a paru bizarre qu'il fasse ça à trois heures et demi du mat', mais bon a priori, Tohoso avait une affaire à régler qui pouvait pas attendre.

- Quel genre d'affaire ? demanda Draco.

- Ben disons que je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre… Ouais donc à ce moment là, y a cinq hommes qui sont sortis de je ne sais où. Ils sont tous entrés dans le réfectoire et en sont ressortis avec trois grand sacs.

- Tu les a suivis je suppose… dis-je.

- Oui évidemment, répondit-elle. Attends, on arrive.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et bifurqua à droite avant de s'engouffrer dans un sentier étroit qui menait à une petite cabane.

- Ils sont allés là-dedans ? demanda Draco, l'air pas très rassuré.

Sélène hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Elle sortit du couvert de la cape et nous fit signe de l'imiter et de la suivre.

- C'est inutile, expliqua-t-elle, voyant notre indécision. Ils ne reviendront pas maintenant. Venez !

Elle poussa la porte de la cabane et s'avança à l'intérieur.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle.

Nous accourûmes, croyant qu'elle était en danger. Nous entrâmes dans la cabane et nous comprîmes pourquoi elle avait crié, l'odeur était épouvantable. Draco devint blanc comme un linge.

- Ca sent comme le jour de notre arrivée, dis-je, en pire.

Marie… dit Draco.

- Quoi ?

- Il a raison, on a sentit la même puanteur dans la chambre avant de trouver… intervint Sélène.

- Tu veux dire que… commençai-je, éberlué.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. _Lumos_ !

Une lueur vacillante éclaira la pièce.

- Regardez, il y a une ouverture dans le sol…

Nous passâmes lentement la trappe et nous descendîmes une échelle pendant environ dix minutes. Je posai enfin pied à terre, suivi par les deux autres. A cette profondeur, la puanteur était devenue insupportable. Apparemment, nous nous trouvions dans les égouts. Nous finîmes par arriver devant une minuscule salle. Draco entra le premier. Il en sortit pourtant aussitôt en hurlant et tomba sur la pierre froide, évanoui.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Je suis méchante, je sais ! LOL ! Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu voir ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre…


	5. Welcome to my planet hell

**Chapitre 4 : Welcome to my planet hell…**

Hello !Bon, je me jette humblement à vos pieds pour implorer votre clémence. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre un mois et demi… C'est juste qu'il y a eu un enchaînement de faits qui ont eus pour conséquence que je n'ai pas pu poster avant (à tel point que j'ai écrit une partie de ce chapitre pendant mon brevet blanc de français…lol !). Brefn je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire de longs discours… Donc, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre est assez bien pour que vous pensiez que ça valait le coup d'attendre si longtemps…

RépAR :

**Serpentis-draco** : Je sais, j'ai été très cruelle la dernière fois… Je pense être plus gentille à la fin de ce chapitre… Bizousss !

**Ma loupiote** : Oui je suis sadique, et fière de l'être mais depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais le savoir ! lol ! Contente que tu m'aies dit tout à l'heure que tu aimais de plus en plus les fics gores, je vais faire en sorte que tu sois servie… gniark gniark… Mais voui ze t'aime, enfin même si à la base notre mariage c'était que pour le sexe, j'ai appris à t'aimer ! lol ! Te fais de gros kissss !

**Ludovica** (tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu… lol) : Bon, je t'ai eu depuis que tu m'as laissé cette review donc bon… toujours est-il il que j'espère que tu liras cette réponse car je voudrais encore te dire que je suis désolée d'avoir répondu si tard à ton mail (d'ailleurs pour les mêmes raisons qui font que cette fic a beaucoup de retard…) Enormes bizousss ! A.N.M

**HeidiMeneg(q)uzzi-Frei** : Coucou ! je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu entends par death-metal (enfin par là je veux dire quels groupes tu écoutes) mais je peux quand même imaginer ce que ça peut donner, surtout avant de se coucher… Quelle idée ! lol ! Voilà la suite, désolée du retard… Bizousss !

**Nymphomaniac Fantasia** : Devine quoi, en un mois et demi j'ai eu le temps d'acheter le dernier album de Nightwish, que j'adore ! Et qu'en ce moment j'économise pour les autres ! Y a du progrès non ? lol ! J'ai aussi vu the ring 2 qui est la pire daube horrorifique (mot inventé) que j'ai jamais vu, me suis marrée pendant tout le film, alors pour ton propre bien, restes-en au premier, ça vaudra mieux… Bizousss !

**Chana** : Bon, le gore n'est finalement pas trop revenu en force dans ce chapitre, enfin c'est pas trop descriptif en tous cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux… C'est vrai que c'est pas pareil à la télé que dans un bouquin… Ca choque plus je pense parce qu'on sait ce que les persos ressentent (d'où le POV de Harry)… Au fait, tu n'étais pas loin dans ton pronostic ! Bizoussss !

**Shin **: Pour Cradle, tout à fait d'accord, ça déchire bien en fond sonore pour cette fic… lol ! T'inquiète donc pas pour ce que tu dis, parce que quand on voit ce que MOI j'écris, on pense que ce serait plutôt moi qui devrait me faire interner… lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizousss !

**Satya** : Voici la suite ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue ! Gros bizousss !

EDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED

Je me précipitai sur lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Je me penchai et pris fébrilement son pouls. Je soupirai doucement, à part son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite, tout avait l'air normal. J'entendis soudain un cri étranglé au-dessus de mon épaule. Je me relevai brusquement, frappant de plein fouet Sélène qui tomba à la renverse. Je me retournait en lui tendant la main.

- Excuse-moi, je t'avais pas vu. Tu m'as foutu les jetons aussi… Qu'est-ce que…

La vue de mon amie me stoppa : ses lèvres tremblantes, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur mon ventre, comme s'ils cherchaient à me transpercer, elle paraissait totalement terrifiée. En observant plus attentivement, une fois remis de ma stupeur, je remarquai que ce n'était pas MOI qu'elle regardait mais quelque chose DERRIERE moi. Ma tête tourna lentement, suivie de mon corps. Tout d'abord, je ne vis rien, ébloui par une clarté saisissante. Mais une fois mes yeux habitués à la lumière, je pus distinguer le spectacle le plus horrible que j'ai jamais vu. Mon sang se glaça instantanément dans mes veines et le temps s'arrêta, pour ce qui me sembla être des heures…

En y réfléchissant aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une drôle de constatation. Chaque seconde que j'ai passé là-bas m'a paru être des années, des vies entières… Oui, chaque seconde valait au moins un siècle d'horreur et de peines, de cadavres et de haines, mais paradoxalement, chacune de ces secondes me faisaient me sentir plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été, plus vivant que n'importe quel être humain. Et ce jour là plus que tout autre, ce jour où j'ai découvert ce que voulait vraiment dire le mot « enfer », j'ai ressenti cette vie pulser en moi, j'ai ressenti l'envie de me battre, de me battre pour cette vie, alors que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de la mort, même si ce n'était pas la mienne…

Des corps, des dizaines, peut-être plus. Des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes de notre âge pendus sur les murs, comme de vulgaires décorations. Je reculai vivement, reconnaissant Marie, Douschka et Christian disposés côte à côte. On avait beau connaître de manière sûre leur état, on avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Chacun de leurs visages était soigneusement maquillé, à tel point qu'on aurait presque pu s'attendre à voir une flamme danser dans leurs yeux grands ouverts. Malgré mon effroi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la personne qui avait fait cela devait être un véritable artiste, un génie peut-être, un génie qui avait su donner à des cadavres l'apparence de la vie, qui avait su doter le visage de la mort d'une beauté angélique, pour un résultat tout à fait immonde et pourtant magnifique.

Je pris alors conscience de la blancheur immaculée des murs, de la propreté hallucinante de la pièce qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie la tante Pétunia. La seule image qui me vint à l'esprit fut celle d'un paradis aseptisé, un paradis rempli de scalpels et autres instruments coupants, un paradis qui ressemblait un peu trop à une salle d'embaumement…

Etrangement, malgré tout, l'odeur pestilentielle restait présente, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Elle m'arracha tout doucement de mon apathie, jusqu'à me réveiller complètement. Je me souvins alors de l'endroit où j'étais, et surtout de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je tombai en arrière aux côtés de Sélène qui se mit à sangloter sur mon épaule.

Je regardai Draco, toujours étendu sur le sol. Plus que pour moi, c'est pour lui que j'avais mal. C'était à cause de moi qu'il se retrouvait ici, au milieu de toutes ces horreurs. Je m'en voulais de lui imposer cela, même en sachant que je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu l'empêcher de me suivre. Je suppose que c'est ça qu'on appelle l'Amour…

Je pris la décision soudaine de l'emmener loin, très loin, le plus loin possible… Je me levai brusquement faisant chuter une fois de plus Sélène qui s'était endormie. Elle se redressa tremblante, me regarda d'un air incrédule alors que je prenais Draco dans mes bras avec précaution. Je répondis presque inconsciemment à sa question muette.

- On s'en va d'ici, _maintenant_.

Elle acquiesça avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et nous partîmes, courant presque, tentant de retrouver notre chemin à travers le dédale des égouts. Draco reprit conscience juste avant que nous arrivions à la sortie. Il poussa un léger cri puis commença à se débattre, à tel point que je fus obligé de le poser à terre. Je le berçai doucement durant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se calme. Dès que je le sentis un peu plus détendu, je le traînai sans ménagement vers l'échelle. Il n'opposa aucune résistance et, bientôt, nous retrouvâmes avec joie l'air frais de la forêt, déjà éclairée par la douce lueur de l'aube naissante. Sélène me regarda, l'air paniqué. Je compris qu'il nous restait trop peu de temps. Au diable nos affaires, l'important était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et cet endroit, avant qu'on ne remarque notre absence. Je me mis à marcher d'un pas résolu vers la profondeur rassurante des bois, mais quelqu'un me retint par le bras. Je me retournai pour voir Draco secouer mollement la tête.

- Pas par là, ils nous tueront…

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Nous n'avions plus le temps. Sélène me tirait dans l'autre sens, complètement terrorisée. J'essayai de la suivre, mais Draco resserra sa prise.

- _Pas par là._

Sa voix s'était faite plus cassante, plus autoritaire. Je tentai de le raisonner.

- Ecoute mon cœur, on ne peut pas rester là. Tu as bien vu que…

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas ! Jamais !

C'était Sélène qui venait de hurler. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Draco la fusilla du regard.

- Putain mais réveillez-vous tous les deux ! Ils nous retrouveront quoi qu'on fasse, où qu'on aille ! Et puis, même si on s'enfuyait, on irait où ? On reviendrait à Poudlard la queue entre les jambes, pas plus avancés qu'avant sur la manière de vaincre Voldemort ? De toute manière, Dumbledore nous renverrait ici en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! On se cacherait ? Nous n'en avons pas le droit, puisqu'on a décidé pour nous que nous étions –surtout toi Harry- les seuls espoirs du monde sorcier, du monde tout court d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu veux qu'on fasse alors ? demanda Sélène.

- On retourne au camp, on va prendre un douche pour enlever cette odeur dégoûtante et ensuite on ira déjeuner…

- Comme si de rien était ?

Draco détourna les yeux et partit en direction du camp sans répondre. Sélène me fixa alors intensément, cherchant un soutien quelconque. Mais j'avais déjà prit ma décision. Je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas laisser l'homme que j'aimais seul dans ce lieu sordide ; alors j'allais le suivre, sans penser aux conséquences et surtout, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait parfaitement raison et que c'était, paradoxalement, notre seule et unique chance de nous en sortir, même si cela voulait dire souffrir.

Je pris une grande inspiration et partis à sa suite. J'entendis un soupir désespéré derrière moi mais ne me retournai pas. Sélène vint s'accrocher à moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle m'empêche encore une fois d'avancer et m'apprêtai à me dégager, lorsqu'elle me sourit. Pas un grand sourire bien sûr, mais un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle resterait malgré tout, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'au dortoir, sans croiser personne, heureusement. A l'intérieur, nous trouvâmes Draco allongé sur mon lit, le regard dans le vague. Il sembla surpris de nous voir.

- J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez partis…

- On t'aurait pas laissé ici tout seul… dit Sélène en baissant les yeux.

- Tu a failli pourtant… répondit-il froidement.

- Je sais… Mais j'avais peur.

- C'est vrai que ce qu'on a vu en-bas était vraiment… je ne peux même pas dire comment c'était… Mais j'ai l'intuition qu'on verra bien pire dans pas longtemps alors…

- Je sais Dray, c'est pas ça…

- C'est quoi alors ? demandai-je, étonné.

- Eh bien… C'est que… j'ai peur d'y prendre goût.

- Pardon ! m'exclamai-je, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle, c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre, si on reste ici, on prendra sûrement plaisir à faire ce genre de choses. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre, on rira de voir quelqu'un agoniser lentement devant nous. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'odeur de la mort ne nous dégoûtera plus, vu que nous la porterons sur nous chaque jour, et qu'aucun parfum ne pourra plus la cacher, du moins pas à nous-mêmes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si on parvient par un quelconque miracle à vaincre Voldinou et qu'on s'en sort vivants, on garderait à jamais le goût de tuer et on ne pourra pas s'en empêcher ; peut-être qu'on tuera des gens innocents, juste par qu'on en aura besoin.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Oui Draco, oui j'ai peur. Mais je n'ai pas peur de finir sur un des murs de cette pièce. Non, j'ai peur d'être celle qui empaillera et clouera sur ce mur celui qui n'aura pas eu la chance de survivre…

Un long blanc suivit son monologue, laissant à chacun la possibilité de plonger dans ses pensées. Je comprenais pour ma part très bien ce qu'elle entendait par là. Le « Oui, mais… Et après ? » faisait partie de mes réflexions quotidiennes depuis mes onze ans. Etre un héros, oui, vaincre Voldemort, certes, mais que faire ensuite ? J'avais appris à vivre avec mais mes compagnons apparemment pas. Et là, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, la réponse m'a frappé, et m'a parut tellement évidente que je m'étonnai de ne pas y avoir songé avant.

- La promesse… dis-je doucement.

- Quoi ? demanda Sélène, déconcertée.

- Les uns veilleront sur l'amour des autres… C'est bien ce qu'on s'était promis, non ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Harry… objecta Draco.

- Aujourd'hui mon cœur, même avec ce qui nous était arrivé, tu as su garder la tête froide et nous conduire sur le bon chemin. Tu as su rester calme et en quelque sorte, tu as veillé sur nous. Alors, on va continuer sur cette voie, durant tout le temps où nous resterons dans ce camp de malheur, et même après, et même si on détruit Voldy, et même si on survit. Parce que même dans ce cas là, si on reste ensemble, on aura toujours notre amour pour nous guider et on utilisera ça pour nous en sortir. Et on fera tout pour nous en sortir, parce qu'après cette putain de guerre, je veux fonder cette famille que j'ai jamais eue, je veux acheter une putain de maison où je vivrai avec toi Dray et avec trois gosses, qu'on appellera Nathaniel, Blanche et Chloé, je veux que tu sois leur marraine Lenny, et je veux que rapidement tu te dégotes l'homme de ta vie avec qui tu auras toi aussi une tonne de bambins braillards qui joueront avec les nôtres au Quidditch dans le jardin ! Bref, je veux qu'on soit heureux parce que merde ! je pense qu'on l'aura mérité ! (nda : Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais sombrer dans la guimauve, allez avouez ! lol) Alors, vous allez me jurer que vous allez vous battre, parce que sinon ça va très mal finir !

- Avec un discours pareil 'Ry, je vois pas bien comment on pourrait faire autrement ! dit Sélène en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Allez, ajouta-t-elle en levant la main droite, je le jure.

Draco la regarda sans comprendre. Elle se retint difficilement de rire.

- Dis juste : Je le jure, ça ira…

Je le jure ! dit-il.

Sélène regarda à sa montre.

- Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous signale qu'il est déjà 6h45, qu'on a pas pris notre douche et que le p'tit déj' est à 7 heures pétantes ! En résumé, faudrait voir à se grouiller…

- Draco et moi on va se doucher ensemble, ça ira plus vite ! dis-je.

- Comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable, par Harry Potter, se moqua Sélène. C'est d'accord, mais pas le temps pour les câlins, ok ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Draco.

- Je crois pas vraiment que ce soit le moment… dit-il.

Et il partit dans la salle de bain. Sélène m'interrogea du regard et je haussai les épaules avant de sortir à mon tour. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, j'avisai Draco et m'approchai de lui. Mais, avant que j'ai pu dire un seul mot, il fit un vague signe de la main, signe qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant. Je n'insistai pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait vain d'essayer de le forcer. Nous prîmes rapidement notre douche, puis attendîmes quelques minutes que Sélène prenne la sienne. 6h56. Nous partîmes en courant comme des dératés, ne voulant même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver si nous avions le malheur d'arriver en retard. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte du réfectoire. 6h59. Bien. Après un instant d'hésitation, nous entrâmes. Encore une fois, un silence complet. Je sentis Sélène se raidir brusquement à mes côtés. Je vis le directeur nous faire signe de nous asseoir, ce que nous fîmes sans discuter. Il se leva.

- Mes enfants, dit-il, comme vous le savez tous, hier, votre bien aimé professeur, Christian Troy, a été victime d'un regrettable… accident. Je voudrais observer une minute de silence en son honneur.

Nous observâmes donc une minute de silence. Personne ne releva le fait qu'il semblait avoir oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Douschka.

- Bien. Cela étant fait, je voudrais vous demander encore une seconde d'attention. Je tiens à vous présenter celui qui remplacera votre ancien professeur pour le reste de l'année. Mes enfants, Mr Heero Daisuki (nda : on se doute que ce Heero ne sera pas un ange, donc c'est une sorte de jeu de mots car Daisuki, veut dire quelque chose comme je t'aime en japonais –par pitié que quelqu'un me le dise si je me trompe parce que je suis pas sûr du tout).

En voyant le dénommé Heero, je compris immédiatement ce qui avait mis Sélène mal à l'aise…

HICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHICHIC

Oui, je sais, la sadicité est chez moi un caractère très important de la personnalité, mais avouez quand même que le suspense est moins intolérable que la dernière fois non ? lol !

Bon, je tiens quand même à préciser que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en bouche, le véritable entraînement ne commence (enfin) que dans le prochain chapitre, donc accrochez-vous, je sais pas encore trop ce que je vais faire, mais je ne vais pas les épargner, ça c'est clair…


	6. Et si c'est un Homme

**Chapitre 5 : Et si c'est un Homme**

Me voilà enfin pour un nouveau chapitre… Je suis tellement longue, j'ai honte. Mais j'avais de l'inspi pour mes one-shot sur mon autre compte. Enfin bref, je suis DESOLEE ! Je vais partir demain en Angleterre et je dois finir de faire ma valise, alors j'ai pas trop de temps de répondre au review mais MERCI à **Nymphomaniac Fantasia** (j'ai enfin pu écouter ta chanson ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce chapitre te fera pisser dans ton froc, le prochain en revanche y a des risques ! lol), ma **Ludovika** (cette fois je crois que c'est de mon côté qu'il y a eu un problème, t'as pas dû recevoir ma réponse à ton mail et en plus comme un conne je l'ai pas sauvegardé, je peux pas le réécrire maintenant mais je le ferai dans deux semaine sans faute, dès que je reviendrai !), **Mily Black, ma Tite Femme, serpentis-draco, Nee-chan et Chana **(tiens je constate que vous êtes de nouveau deux…) et **antedemonia** (je te remercie encore pour m'avoir mise sur ton blog !). Voilà kixx à tous ! Et bonne lecture !

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Un mois. Un mois avait passé depuis notre rencontre avec « Daisuki », Heero…

Heero était un homme beau, très beau même. Des cheveux noir mi-longs, dans les 1m65, légèrement typé japonais. Mais ce qui frappait le plus quand on le voyait, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu profond, presque surnaturel, mais désespérément vides. Pas la moindre étincelle, rien. Sélène avait remarqué ce détail dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, dans le réfectoire. Et moi après elle. Et Draco après moi. Cela nous avait immédiatement mis mal à l'aise, et moi-même j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand le directeur nous a annoncé que nous aurions notre premier cours avec lui le matin même.

A l'heure prévue, nous nous rendîmes dans un des bâtiments à la suite des autres, qui semblaient parfaitement savoir où ils allaient. Heero était là, assis sur une pile de matelas, nous regardant dédaigneusement. Il fit l'appel d'un air indifférent, mais, arrivé à mon nom, sa bouche se tordit en un affreux sourire, tandis qu'il cherchait ma main levée des yeux. Je sentis mes entrailles se tortiller douloureusement alors que son regard se posait sur moi et la panique m'envahit. Il continua sa besogne tout en continuant à me fixer et quelques secondes plus tard, il prononçait de sa voix grave le dernier prénom de la liste : Wutuna, Phillis. Il nous détailla ensuite un par un, cherchant sans doute quelque faille à exploiter, puis paraissant satisfait de son inspection, il s'exclama :

- Potter ! Perez ! Disposez-moi ces matelas, et vite !

Je faillis suffoquer sous cette brusque interpellation. L'autre, Perez, ne semblait pas plus rassuré que moi. Je m'avançais au petit trot, sous les yeux inquiets de Draco et Sélène, prêts à intervenir. Perez et moi nous mîmes des deux côtés du matelas, attendant que Heero se lève pour les soulever. Mais notre « professeur » ne bougea pas d'un poil. Les minutes passèrent et je commençais à perdre patience quand il demanda d'une voix calme :

- Vous attendez quoi au juste ?

- C'est que vous êtes assis sur… tentai-je.

Heero tourna la tête vers moi et sourit.

- Eh bien… Il semblerait que Mr. Potter pense que je suis trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules, c'est qu'il ne voudrait pas avoir mal au dos…

Et, avant, que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il me plaqua violemment contre le sol, me cassant, je l'appris un peu plus tard, deux côtes, et me tordis le bras dans le dos. Je vis Draco et Sélène amorcer un mouvement pour venir m'aider, mais je leur fis de ma main libre signe de ne pas approcher.

- Ecoute-moi bien petit merdeux, dit Heero, accentuant à chaque mot la pression sur mon bras, me faisant gémir, ici, c'est moi qui commande. Survivant mes couilles, pour l'instant, c'est moi qui décide si tu dois avoir mal ou pas. Mais il faut que tu saches, gamin, que tu ne sortiras pas de cette école avant d'être le propre maître de ta douleur. Le jour où tu saura la contrôler, alors tu pourras te plaindre autant que tu voudras. Le jour où tu riras pendant qu'on te torture, je me tuerai devant toi, je te le promets. Mais tu vois gamin, en admettant que tu survives, ce qui est peu probable vu la lopette que tu es, ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver, alors, en attendant, je profite du pouvoir que j'ai sur toi, ainsi que sur tes amis… Prépare-toi à souffrir gamin, parce que je ne te ferai aucun cadeau…

Il me caressa doucement la hanche et j'eus le temps de l'entendre dire avant de m'évanouir :

- Tu sais que t'as un assez joli cul pour un môme ?

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Quand je me réveillai, je me trouvais dans une pièce blanche et lumineuse. Apeuré, je me débattis quelques secondes avec les draps qui m'emprisonnaient, jusqu'à ce l'infirmière arrive et me maîtrise d'un coup dans le ventre bien placé. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

- Désolée mon mignon, me dit-elle gentiment, mais c'est encore la meilleure technique sur les petits nouveaux stressés comme toi…

- Si vous les accueillez tous de cette manière, il ne doivent pas se bousculer pour revenir à l'infirmerie… répondis-je, alors que j'avais recommencé à respirer normalement.

- C'est le but mon chou, c'est le but…

- En fait l'idée, c'est de les conditionner à associer infirmerie et souffrances, pour qu'ils apprennent à se soigner par eux-mêmes, dis-je après un moment de réflexion.

Elle me fixa, l'air étonné puis sortit un petit flacon de sa poche.

- Dis donc, t'es un rapide toi. Tu comprends vite, c'est bien. C'est une qualité qui te sera très utile ici, je t'assure.

Elle répandit le contenu du flacon sur mon ventre, où plusieurs hématomes étaient visibles. Le liquide visqueux coula sur mes abdominaux, m'arrachant un frisson de dégoût. Je profitais du fait qu'elle était occupée à étaler la mixture pour l'observer plus attentivement. C'était une belle femme, ou du moins une de ces beautés qui ne se soupçonnent pas, cachées sous de multiples épaisseurs de vêtements et de maquillage. Je devinais cependant une silhouette svelte, pourtant légèrement trop musclée pour un membre de la gent féminine.

- Vous avez été à l'école ici vous aussi ? demandais-je, curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça petit ?

- Votre carrure, et le coup de tout à l'heure, vous semblez vous y connaître. Dans l'art du combat je veux dire…

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Voyez vous ça ! Il est observateur en plus ! T'es un morceau de choix, tu le sais ça ? Si tes amis sont comme toi, je peux t'assurer que le directeur - et surtout Heero- ne vous lâcheront pas. Désolée pour toi mon gars, je crois que c'est pas la dernière fois que tu viens me voir…

- Mais vous disiez que…

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit mon chou, tu seras mon invité. Enfin, autant que possible… En fait, j'ai pas trop envie de les laisser te tuer… Mais je pourrais rien faire si t'es trop amoché, alors débrouille-toi pour leur coller une dérouillée tu veux ? Montre-leur ce que tu vaux et cloue le bec de ce con de Japonais une bonne fois pour toutes. Ouais, il est carrément canon, d'accord, mais il est quand même franchement con… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

J'hésitais à répondre, n'étant pas vraiment sûr qu'elle n'irait pas répéter l'intégralité de mes paroles au directeur.

- Euh…

- T'inquiète chéri, tu peux causer, je serai muette comme un tombe. Ce sera notre petit secret.

- Eh bien… Je pense que Heero est jaloux de ce que je suis, enfin, de qui je suis. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on m'emmerde à propos de ma célébrité. Je suis bête, je vous dis ça, mais vous connaissez mon nom au moins ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Votre arrivée n'était pas très discrète, tu sais et puis j'ai avisé ta cicatrice.

- Si seulement elle pouvait se barrer celle-là… On me reconnaît à trois kilomètres, c'est pas très pratique question camouflage…

Je n'en revenais pas. Je racontais mes soucis et mes états d'âmes à une parfaite inconnue, chose que je n'aurais jamais faite en temps normal. Seulement, là était le problème, les temps étaient loin d'être normaux. Et puis une voix dans ma tête me hurlait de faire confiance à cette femme dont je ne savais rien… Si j'avais réfléchi aux conséquences d'une telle confiance, l'un des moments les plus pénibles de ma vie aurait pu être évité. Mais je ne me doutais de rien, et elle continuait de réponde à mes questions, le même sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place dans le décor morbide et impersonnel. Elle finit par me dire de partir, « pour ne pas attirer les soupçons » affirma-t-elle, ce que je fis. Pourtant, arrivé à la porte, je me rendais compte de quelque chose et me retournait :

- Eh ! Je ne connais même pas votre nom !

- Vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu le connaisses mon chou, je ne dis mon nom qu'à ceux que je suis sur le point de tuer.

- Ah…

- Mais tout le monde ici m'appelle Mademoiselle Lily, alors fais comme tout le monde ok ?

- Ca marche.

Je mis la main sur la poignée.

- Ah j'oubliais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Avec ta cicatrice, essaie le fond de teint ! Tiens prends le mien, t'en as plus besoin que moi !

Et elle me lança l'objet. Je le rattrapai de justesse, après avoir effectué une acrobatie pour le moins complexe.

- Et en plus il a d'excellents réflexes ! Tu es vraiment une perle mon petit père !

- Merci, merci pour tout. Je vais y aller, mes amis doivent m'attendre. On se revoit bientôt !

Et alors que je passais la porte, je l'entendis grommeler.

- J'espère juste que tu seras en un seul morceau…

Mademoiselle Lily (je suis maintenant en mesure de vous révéler son nom véritable, mais je ne le ferai pas, du moins pas tout de suite, il faut laisser l'histoire suivre son cours). Elle a été une alliée de choix durant tout le temps que où je suis resté à l'école, rebaptisée « Felix town » par nos soins. J'ai vite compris que sa joie de vivre était un masque, un masque ancien, ciselé à merveille et tellement épais qu'il paraissait impossible de le traverser, de voir le vrai visage de celle avec qui j'ai passé tant d'heures, des heures passées à parler, à parler pour ne rien dire, juste pour le plaisir de parler, sans apprendre à se connaître, sans signification ni sens caché dans les mots que nous prononcions, des heures à s'inventer des vies imaginaires, des conversations stériles où nous mettions pourtant toute notre âme, sans y penser, des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous deux, alors que nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre, de rares moments qui m'aidaient à faire face à Heero alors qu'il me battait, toujours plus fort, me traînant dans la boue sans aucune pitié ou lorsque, m'arrachant le cœur, il s'en prenait à Draco ou à Sélène, pour me faire du mal, et il en profitait l'Ordure, car je le savais, et il le savait, j'étais sien. (nda : Ouf… C'est la plus longue phrase que j'ai jamais écrite. Applaudissez l'auteur ! lol !)

Au fil des jours, ses avances s'étaient faites plus précises, moins nuancées. Je subissais des attouchements répétés sous les yeux désespérés de Draco qui ne pouvait rien dire, car il savait que c'était son silence qui le maintenait en vie et par conséquent qui ME maintenait en vie, car il était bien conscient que, s'il venait à mourir, je ne survivrais pas ici-bas bien longtemps, pas plus que Sélène d'ailleurs. Notre destinée a tous dépendait de lui, alors, dignement, il retenait ses cris et sa rage. Il se força même à regarder, quand, un mois après notre arrivée au centre, Heero, poussant le vice à l'extrême, me déshabilla entièrement devant lui et me pénétra sans douceur. Il retint ses larmes comme je retenais les miennes, impuissant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sélène. Alors que Heero était perdu dans les abîmes du plaisir, elle s'approcha doucement de lui par derrière et, dans un accès de violente colère, le poignarda dans le dos. Heero émit un hoquet de stupeur et s'écroula sur moi. Je sentis le sang couler le long de mes flancs, alors que je tentais vainement de me dégager. Draco finit par me venir en aide, poussant le corps qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Une flaque de liquide rougeâtre se répandit aussitôt.

- Tu crois qu'il est mort ? me demanda Sélène, livide.

Draco se pencha pour prendre son pouls.

- Je ne sens rien. Il doit l'être…

- Putain ! m'exclamai-je soudain. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

- Oh pardon ! Excuse-moi de d'avoir empêché que tu te fasses violer… dit Sélène, l'air outrée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je t'en suis reconnaissant bien sûr. Mais c'est juste que je ne vois pas ce qu'on va pouvoir inventer cette fois…

- On doit se débarrasser du corps, répliqua-t-elle.

Draco, qui avait gardé la tête dans ses mains jusque là, se redressa brusquement.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement malades ! hurla-t-il. Au cas où tu l'auras pas remarqué chérie, il est mort. Et c'est toi qui l'a tué…

- Oui, ben raison de plus pour le cacher… répondit Sélène.

- C'est un cauchemar, murmura Draco. Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller… Je vous reconnais plus putain ! On a un cadavre sur les bras et vous en parlez comme de la pluie et du beau temps…

Sélène s'approcha de Draco, menaçante.

- Ecoute mon chou, c'est toi qui voulait rester à la base, alors maintenant faut que t'assumes les conséquences de tes décisions. C'est loin d'être un cauchemar et on est tous les trois dans la même galère ! Au cas où tu ne t'en serai pas rendu compte, ici c'est écraser ou être écrasé. C'est le plus malin et le plus fort qui survit. Je l'ai tué lui, et j'en tuerai d'autre s'il le faut, et Harry tuera aussi, et tu tueras également. Ne me juge pas, tu connaissais les risques, on a plus le choix maintenant. La transformation s'est déjà effectuée sur moi, et ça viendra rapidement pour vous deux tu verras. En attendant, ce cadavre, parce que je me soucie de ménager ton estomac fragile, je vais le transporter toute seule dans la forêt. C'est dans ces cas là que la magie est pratique non ?

- Dis pas de bêtises, on t'accompagne, affirmai-je. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

Il acquiesça mais ne répondit pas.

Nous emmenâmes donc le corps sans vie de Heero dans les bois et nous l'enterrâmes sans cérémonie. De retour au camp, je pris une douche rapide pour enlever le sang dont j'étais maculé et tenter de me laver de l'affront que je venais de subir, même si, étrangement le fait de savoir mon agresseur six pieds sous terre me soulageait un peu. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite au dîner. Draco ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir la bouche, il refusa même de dormir avec moi cette nuit-là. Je l'entendis s'agiter dans le lit voisin une bonne partie de la nuit, ne parvenant pas moi-même à dormir. Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, il était déjà parti. Sélène et moi nous empressâmes de le rejoindre au réfectoire. Nous nous assîmes près de lui, il ne réagit pas. Il paraissait comme pétrifié et fixait la table des professeurs d'un air hébété. Nous suivîmes son regard. Je faillis tomber du banc. Heero était là, en pleine forme et nous regardait en souriant faussement. Il nous fit un grand signe de la main. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, je sortis du réfectoire, suivi de près par mes deux amis, et de Heero. Il nous rattrapa rapidement et je l'entendis glisser à l'oreille de Sélène avant de nous dépasser :

- Dommage pour toi ma puce, c'était bien tenté, mais je suis un coriace. Il vous reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et crois-moi, il aurait mieux fallu pour vous trois que je sois réellement mort, parce que ça n'arrange pas vos affaires, vraiment pas… Vous avez fait une énorme bêtise, alors je dois vous punir… Je vous ai réservé une petite surprise, cela se passera pendant le cours. Oh et si tu vois Phillis, dis-lui de venir me voir dans mon bureau, d'accord, tu serais un ange… A tout à l'heure.

-------------------------

Une heure plus tard

-------------------------

- SURPRISE ! Si vous voyez vos têtes, j'étais sûr que ça allait vous plaire !

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Voilà ! Alors à votre avis, quelle est la petite surprise que Heero leur a réservé ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Kixx !


	7. Brotherhood

**Chapitre 6 : Brotherhood**

**Ohlala…** Trois mois pour pondre un chapitre… C'est de pire en pire… J'ai vraiment honte. Saleté d'inspiration qui ne vient jamais quand j'ai besoin d'elle ! Le plus triste dans tout c'est que je ne peux pas promettre d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois, surtout que le fait que je sois en seconde n'arrange rien… Enfin, je ferais ce que je pourrais… Bref, j'écris rapidement les RépAR parce que j'avoue que le texte de Zoo m'a un peu fait peur…TT Merci donc à **serpentis-draco **(on en saura pas tout de suite ce qu'est Heero mais on le saura t'inquiète pas), **Pleaforpeace(**se rattrapecommeelle peut j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo. Désolée pour le retard hallucinant…), **ma tite Nympho **(désolée mais ton pseudo est trop long ! lol pardon pour le suspens, là ça va, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas trop à la fin du chap, pour pas de faire trucider…), **miss antedemonia **(oui c'est clair, Draco est méchant, m'enfin ça reste Draco ne l'oublions pas, ça peut arriver qu'il fasse la gueule… lol), **sabrinafandelp (**ah bon ? moi j'étais sûre que c'était Shawn…), **Nee-chan et Chana ( **Ben je me suis disonslargement inspiré d'un autre Heero pour ce perso ! lol Sauf que celui-ci est plus méchant… Quant à Mlle Lily, je l'adore moi aussi, tu verras bien comment elle évoluera, mais je ne compte pas la faire mourir tout de suite… lol), **satya **(ça aurait été trop facile.. lol), ma **loupiote** (merci merci ! lol Oui moi aussi ça me saoule ! ) et enfin Orlina (x4) (je crois que tu es la seule à aimer mes fins de chapitre ! lol). Voilou, bizousss à tous, et à bientôt… J'espère !

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

« SURPRISE ! Si vous voyiez vos têtes, j'étais sûr que ça allait vous plaire ! »

Je dus me retenir de hurler, encore une fois. Je sentis Sélène vaciller à côté de moi et Draco s'accrocha à mon bras. Pourtant, le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous n'était pas horrible en lui-même, mais la perspective de ce qu'il allait entraîner restait terrifiante. Heero se tenait là, au centre de la pièce, Phillis à ses côtés, ses mains attachées au plafond par de longues et lourdes chaînes. Elle paraissait terrorisée, mais semblait s'efforcer de rester calme. C'était sans doute pour elle la meilleure chose à faire d'ailleurs… Heero souriait, et il aurait presque pu paraître séduisant ainsi, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur démente dans ses yeux.

- Bien, nous allons faire dans cette classe des travaux pratiques. Il est du devoir de tout bon assassin de savoir manier l'art délicat de la torture…

Au mot « torture », l'ensemble de l'assistance tressaillit, et Sélène se mordit la lèvre si fort que je pus voir un filet de sang couler le long de son menton.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu pour l'instant…

On entendit un soupir collectif. Pour ma part, je me préparais au pire. Je croisai le regard de Draco, il n'était pas plus rassuré que moi.

- Cependant, il me faut vous préparer à toutes les éventualités… Pendant votre future « carrière », vous ne pourrez faire confiance à personne, hormis à vous-même. Et il se peut qu'un jour, vous doutiez d'un de vos collaborateurs ou amis…

L'image de Draco et de Sélène m'apparut instantanément. Il me paraissait impossible que je doute jamais à leur sujet. J'avais une telle confiance en eux, je serais mort pour eux, j'aurais souffert mille morts rien que pour pouvoir les sauver…

-… Et qu'à cette occasion vous soyez amenés à les interroger. Pour cela, vous devrez faire abstraction de vos sentiments pour cette personne et ne penser qu'au crime qu'elle a commis, ou que vous l'accusez d'avoir commis. AUCUNE PITIE !

Il cria ces deux derniers mots, nous faisant sursauter. J'avais déjà du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de nous dire. J'espérais de tout cœur que Heero n'allait pas vraiment le faire. Malheureusement, mes prières silencieuses ne furent pas entendues…

Le Japonais se tourna vers Phillis et lui caressa affectueusement la joue, alors qu'elle-même tentait de se débattre et de reculer pour lui échapper.

- Je sais que cette fille est votre camarade, peut-être même plus. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisie elle, et pas un vulgaire inconnu. Durant ce cours, comme certains l'auront sans doute compris, je vais vous laissez faire. Toi ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant Teddy Armstrong. Viens ici !

Teddy s'avança, la poitrine en avant, vraisemblablement heureux d'avoir été choisi pour montrer l'exemple. Soit il n'avait pas encore saisi, soit il était déjà un cas désespéré… La première hypothèse se révéla être la bonne. Quand Heero lui mit ce fouet dans les mains, il lui jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension. Le brun attendit quelques instants puis sembla perdre patience.

- Eh bien ? Tu attends qu'il neige ou quoi ? Frappe-la !

Le jeune garçon eut un hoquet et ses yeux lancèrent des appels au secours dans toutes les directions ; mais personne ne réagit, nous étions tous trop choqués pour bouger.

Teddy respira alors un bon coup, pour se donner un maximum de contenance. Il leva lentement le fouet au-dessus de sa tête et murmura dans un souffle :

- Pardonne-moi…

Le fouet s'abattit sur le dos de Phillis dans un claquement sinistre. La jeune fille resta droite et digne, mais je la vis sourire à cet instant précis. Pas un sourire triste, non, un sourire fier. Elle était fière de lui, fière de voir qu'il en était capable, fière qu'il ose la frapper.

A cette époque, ils étaient amants…

Heero le savait. Heero ne faisait jamais rien au hasard.

Les coups pleuvaient encore, de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que Teddy prenait de l'assurance. Prenait du plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. Il souriait. Et Phillis souriait encore. Et Heero souriait aussi. Et moi je souriais d'un sourire déformé, serrant les dents pour m'empêcher de hurler, voyant le visage de Draco remplacer celui de la jeune fille et le mien celui de Teddy. Et mon sourire devint rictus de haine. Et le sang coulait. Et certains s'évanouissaient. Et d'autres se demandaient sûrement « pourquoi ? ». Et Sélène connaissait la réponse.

Et alors que nous étions témoins de la mort consentie de Phillis, alors que nous pouvions presque voir son âme s'échapper de son corps déchiré, je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable. Une autre vie s'envolait à cause d'elle, elle avait tué, encore…

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, répétai-je pour la centième fois.

Ma mauvaise foi m'étonnait moi-même, mais j'éprouvais le besoin irrépressible de lui mentir. Je voulais pas lui faire plus de mal. Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Je savais bien au fond de moi que je m'y prenais comme un manche et qu'il aurait mieux valu que je la confronte à la réalité plutôt que d'essayer de la contourner. Mais il fallait vraiment que ses larmes disparaissent.

- Heero l'aurait fait de toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, enchaîna Draco. Il est pas débile, il avait prévu ta réaction chérie…

- Je sais putain, je sais ! Mais essaie de comprendre que j'ai besoin de me vider la tête !

Nous restâmes silencieux, elle avait tort, nous comprenions très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Nous vîmes alors Heero passer un peu plus loin en compagnie de Teddy, qui ne semblait plus très bien savoir où il en était. Une bouffée de haine m'envahit, mais je me forçais à retenir Sélène, déjà prête à leur sauter à la gorge…

- Phillis… lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

A la simple évocation de ce nom, elle arrêta de se débattre et se rassit sur le banc, les yeux dans le vague. Heero finit par nous remarquer. Il nous fit un signe de la main et s'avança vers nous. Je me tendis instantanément, prêt à l'attaque. Draco m'imita dans la seconde qui suivit. Sélène, elle, ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence, perdue dans une profonde torpeur.

- Salut les jeunes ! On s'amuse bien ?

Sélène eut un hoquet de terreur et s'accrocha désespérément à moi, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le japonais.

- Reste calme chérie ! Je vais pas te manger !

Il parut réfléchir un instant puis se donna un grand coup sur le front, son rire partant dans des aigus quelque peu désagréables.

- Vous, vous avez du rencontrer mon frère ! s'exclama-t-il.

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Ton… frère ?

- Oui, vous savez, Heero ! dit-il d'un ton plein d'entrain.

- Tu… tu n'es pas Heero ? demanda timidement Sélène, décontenancée.

- Moi ? Oh que non… Je m'appelle Mishima et Heero est mon frère jumeau. Mais ça, je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué tout seuls, ironisa-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

En effet, pour être jumeaux, ils étaient jumeaux. Heero et Mishima étaient d'ailleurs complètement semblables, du moins en apparence : les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille –relativement similaires aux miens quand j'y pense-, les mêmes pommettes saillantes… Absolument identiques.

- C'est… surprenant… dit Draco, impressionné. Comment font les gens pour vous différencier ?

- Ils ne le font pas… ou rarement, répondit Mishima tristement. Mon frère et moi ne nous voyons presque jamais. Nous avons, disons, certaines divergences d'opinion en ce qui concerne certaines choses. Quasiment tout en fait ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? demandai-je froidement. Quelqu'un de la famille de l'autre salaud ne me paraissait pas pouvoir être tout à fait net.

Mishima baissa les yeux.

- Je passe souvent après mon frère pour recoller les pots cassés. Je l'aime, vous comprenez ? Je sais qu'il fait sans arrêt du mal au personnes qui l'entourent, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher à le protéger. J'essaie de faire en sorte de soigner physiquement et moralement ceux qu'il a brisé. Même si je n'ai pas le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts et d'enterrer tous les vieux démons, parfois, être près d'eux suffit à apaiser leurs désirs de vengeance. Enfin, conclut-il d'une voix éteinte, jetant un coup d'œil à Teddy, qui paraissait toujours aussi désorienté, je vois que je vais encore avoir du travail cette fois-ci….

Sélène eut une espèce de gloussement étranglé.

- Ton dessein est noble, jeune Mishima, dit-elle, les yeux brillant d'une colère que je ne lui avais jamais vue, mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'objet de ta protection en soit vraiment digne justement. Qui plus est, sache que même si, pour l'instant, je ne possède pas encore la puissance nécessaire, et que je ne comprends réellement pas qui il peut être, ou plutôt ce qu'il peut être, je le tuerai, quoiqu'il arrive. Ma haine en ce moment est entièrement portée sur lui et ni moi, ni mes compagnons ici présent – enfin je le suppose-, n'auront la moindre pitié pour lui. Pas après ce qu'il nous a fait. Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Teddy et à Phillis. Pardon d'avance, mais ton frère ne survivra pas, et, si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je n'aurai aucun remord à t'éliminer aussi.

Draco et moi acquiesçâmes lentement. Mishima ne parut pas choqué outre mesure.

- Beaucoup ont dit ça avant toi tu sais, mais dans le peu qui ont vraiment osé faire une tentative, aucun n'est jamais revenu autrement qu'en petits morceaux. Alors, c'est un conseil que je te donne, ne fais rien contre lui ou tu ne t'en relèvera pas…

Elle soupira.

- Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour me dire ça…

- Tu veux dire que… Mais quand bon Dieu ? demanda Mishima, l'air horrifié.

- Hier soir…

Le jeune japonais paraissait totalement paniqué. Il regardait Sélène comme si elle était folle. Sa bouche et ses mains tremblaient, on aurait dit qu'il se retenait de lui lancer un chapelet d'insultes à la figure, voire même de la frapper, pour la punir de son imprudence. Au bout de quelques secondes, il inspira profondément, dans une tentative désespérée de se maîtriser.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Il a essayé de me violer et elle a voulu l'en empêcher, c'est tout, répondis-je d'une voix monocorde.

- Tu as réussi à l'arrêter ? demanda-t-il à Sélène d'une voix étonnée.

- Plus ou moins… dit-elle sombrement. Je l'ai poignardé dans le dos et on l'a enterré dans la forêt. On pensait qu'il avait son compte, mais apparemment il a la peau dure ce con…

Le visage de Mishima s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure que Sélène avait parlé. Mais il finit par sourire.

- Je trouve étrange que tu sois encore en vie… Mais il a sans doute trouvé un autre moyen de t'en faire baver la puce, vu l'état dans lequel tu es…

Nous lui jetâmes ensemble un regard empli de haine.

- Vous n'avez lui demander à lui ce qu'il en pense, dit férocement Draco en désignant Teddy.

Mishima se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui essayait à présent de se libérer de liens invisibles en se roulant sur le sol, ouvrant grand la bouche, tentant par ce geste de libérer un cri qui refusait de sortir ; des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Le japonais se précipita vers lui, le toucha au front et Teddy s'affaissa sur le sol, inconscient. Son « travail » achevé, il revint vers nous.

- C'était quoi ça ? demandai-je.

- Vous êtes sorcier ? enchaîna Sélène, les yeux fixés sur la masse informe qui gisait à présent à quelques mètres.

- Bien sûr. Ca vous étonne tant que ça ?

- Heero ne l'est pas lui, affirma Draco, soupçonneux.

Mishima poussa un long soupir.

- Evidemment qu'il l'est, dit-il.

- Si c'est le cas, dit Sélène, comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons jamais vu utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

- Nos parents étaient des Moldus… commença-t-il.

- Ca explique tout ! se moqua Draco.

- Dray, ta gueule ! s'exclama Sélène, qui avait l'air vraiment intéressée par l'histoire du japonais. Laisse-le finir !

- Oh ça va… marmonna-t-il.

Mais il se tut tout de même.

- Je disais donc, reprit Mishima, nos parents étaient deux Moldus. Des gens très pieux. Quand nous sommes nés Heero et moi, ils ont tout de suite remarqué qu'il se passait des choses étranges autour de nous. Au début, c'est à dire durant les six premières années de notre vie, ils se contentaient de prier pour nous et exigeaient de nous que nous nous engagions devant Dieu de ne pas recommencer. Mais, voyant que ça ne s'arrangeait pas et même que ça empirait au fil des ans, ils nous ont envoyé dans un pensionnat de curés, pour endiguer le mal qui nous dévorait de l'intérieur, disaient-ils. Les curés nous battaient souvent, et ces traitements ont réussi à convaincre Heero que ces dons étaient maléfiques. Ils ont cessé de s'en prendre à lui, mais moi, je n'ai pas cédé, alors ils ont continué. Un matin, comme nous avions neuf ans, je suis descendu de ma chambre pour me rendre au bureau du directeur, pour avoir ma correction et mon sermon quotidiens -c'était devenu une habitude-, mais je n'ai trouvé personne sur place. Alors je suis allé au réfectoire -il régnait un silence total- et là-bas, j'ai trouvé le directeur, les curés et tous les enfants empilés sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang. J'ai vu Heero à leur côtés et ce jour-là j'ai crié plus fort que je n'avais jamais crié. Et Heero s'est penché vers moi, et il m'a dit : « Ils avaient raison, mais tu es mon frère, personne n'a le droit de te toucher, de te tuer, à part moi, tu m'appartiens. » Le lendemain, nos parents sont venus nous chercher pour les vacances. Ils étaient de bonne humeur, je me souviens, le directeur les avait appelé deux jours auparavant pour leur faire part des progrès de mon frère. Cependant, mon père m'a encore frappé en m'enjoignant à suivre son exemple si je ne voulais pas finir dans un asile. Ils ne se sont doutés de rien, mais le soir-même, ils étaient morts. Depuis ce jour, Heero n'a plus usé de ses pouvoirs une seule fois. Il n'a cessé d'errer de ville en ville, semant la destruction autour de lui, et moi, je le suis partout, comme son ombre. Je le suivrais toujours…

Il ferma les yeux et une larme sortit de sous ses paupières closes. Draco, Sélène et moi nous regardâmes : nous ne savions plus trop quoi dire…

- M'enfin, dit-il en s'essuyant rageusement le visage, faut pas que je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Ca aurait pu être bien pire…

« Pire ? pensai-je. Comment ça aurait pu être pire ? »

Il reporta son attention sur Teddy, qui était toujours dans les vapes.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout les nains, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Faut que l'emmène rendre une petite visite à Lily, en admettant qu'elle puisse encore faire quelque chose pour lui…

- Tu connais Mademoiselle Lily ? demandai-je, étonné.

- Oui, très bien. C'est une vieille amie à moi… répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il se retourna, mit le garçon sur ses épaules et s'éloigna en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Dis, c'est qui Mademoiselle Lily ? me questionna doucement Sélène.

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir de pitié pour Heero, mais je sentais que l'histoire de son frère avait changé quelque chose dans mon opinion sur lui. A ma grande horreur, je parvenais presque à le comprendre… Et j'entendais cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me répétait inlassablement : « Tu ne pourras pas le tuer, tu en es incapable… »

Je ne savais pas encore que les pensées de mes deux compagnons étaient le reflet exact des miennes.

Nous aurions du le sentir depuis le début…Pourquoi ne nous en sommes nous pas rendu compte ?

LILILILILILILILILILILILILILI

TBC…


End file.
